


Dial One for Love

by 0mile



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Tags will be updated, Wrong Number AU, a little angst but not a lot i swear, has an update schedule!, improper use of pectoral muscles, side minsung, side seunglix, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mile/pseuds/0mile
Summary: Changbin texts the wrong person.Hyunjin's friends say it must be fate.





	1. Such is Life

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been a while
> 
> so this is very far from what i normally write, but i'm aiming to try writing every genre before the year ends... so here we go! text fic!
> 
> there's 7 chapters in total, will be updated every Tuesday and Friday!

**9.17pm**

**changbin**: hey, i saw your ad, r u still selling the dvds?

**hyunjin**: huh?

**hyunjin**: what dvds?

**changbin**: the bible black ones?

**hyunjin**: no i’m not selling any dvds, i think u got the wrong kkt id

**changbin**: oh shit, i see. i typed 200300hj instead of 100300hj. Sorry. 

**hyunjin**: np.

**hyunjin**: what’s bible black even?

**changbin**: oh god

**changbin**: whatever you do pls don’t look it up

**changbin**: please i’m begging you

**changbin**: hello?

**hyunjin**: wtf?? hentai?

**changbin**: it’s for my friend’s birthday i swear. he’s into that shit. and it’s kind of a joke bc i’m also buying him a watch.

**changbin**: i swear i don’t watch that stuff haha

**changbin**: i don’t even like boobs

**hyunjin**: dkgjljlfl why r u defending yourself against a complete stranger kjkhhk

**hyunjin**: besides there’s nothing wrong with that, i was just shocked.

| **changbin**: i don’t even like boobs  
**hyunjin**: so you’re more of an ass guy?

**changbin**: actually i like dick. and ass

**changbin**: haha what’s wrong with me today

**changbin**: i normally don’t say shit like this

**changbin**: must be bc u don’t know me

**changbin**: haha wait this is awkward

**changbin**: haha

**changbin**: sorry

**changbin**: u can block me now

**changbin**: goodnight

**hyunjin**: NO DON’T GO

**hyunjin**: sorry my roommate bit my leg so i had to throw him out

**changbin**: oh hi

**changbin**: guessing your roommate is a pet haha?

**hyunjin**: no just an annoying guy who starts biting when i don’t let him borrow my clothes

**hyunjin**: i love him tho, but don’t tell him that

**changbin**: oh haha i see

**changbin**: my roommate doesn’t bite

**changbin**: but he Does watch hentai

**hyunjin**: win some lose some

**changbin**: exactly

**changbin**: why r we still talking btw?

**hyunjin**: u dont wanna? 😢

**changbin**: no,, that’s

**changbin**: i don’t mind it

**changbin**: was actually feeling kind of lonely tonight

**changbin**: haha lol

**changbin**: anyways

**hyunjin**: :(

**hyunjin**: well i got nothing to do and as long as you’re not a creep, then i’m here to talk to u

**hyunjin**: you’re not a creep right?

**changbin**: noooooo

**changbin**: i’m a good guy

**hyunjin**: sounds like something a creep would say

**changbin** : **😤**

**hyunjin**: cute

| **changbin**: actually i like dick. and ass  
**hyunjin**: btw, just so u won’t feel awkward, me too~

**hyunjin**: tho i like big pecs more than butts

**changbin**: oh

**changbin**: haha

**changbin**: cool

**changbin**: what r the odds of me texting another 

**changbin**: uhhhh

**hyunjin**: gay?

**changbin**: ye

**changbin**: sorry haha i’m a bit awkward with it still bc i haven’t been out for that long yet

**hyunjin**: ahhhh

**hyunjin**: how old r u btw? And your name is Changbin right?

**changbin**: i’m 23! and you’re Hyunjin?

**hyunjin**: ye~ 

**hyunjin**: i’m 22 btw

**changbin**: cool

**changbin**: is that you in your profile pic?

**hyunjin**: ye it’s me as a baby

**changbin**: cuteee

**hyunjin**: thanks

**hyunjin**: i’m cuter now tho

**hyunjin**: :)

**hyunjin**: oh god sorry that was stupid

**changbin**: haha no i liked it

**changbin**: makes me feel less awkward abt the shit i’m saying

**changbin**: ;)

**hyunjin**: oh???? it’s gonna be like that huh??

**hyunjin**: watch out i can still block u

**changbin**: nooooooooo pls don’t

**changbin**: i have grown attached now

**changbin**: what will i do without you

**changbin**: wait i sound sarcastic but i’m only 90% joking haha

**changbin**: all my friends are busy

**changbin**: idk how to be alone

**hyunjin**: wait you said u were 23 right? Not 13?

**changbin**: SHUT IT

**hyunjin**: hahahaaha

**hyunjin**: well a good thing i’m here 

**changbin**: ye

**hyunjin**: oh wait i have to go actually

**hyunjin**: promised my roommate to go clubbing with him

**hyunjin**: he’s not good with alcohol so i’ll just be babysitting him and making sure he doesnt do anything stupid

**changbin**: oh sounds like he and i would get along lol

**hyunjin**: oh god

**hyunjin**: babies everywhere

**hyunjin**: ok gtg

**hyunjin**: talk to u again tomorrow?

**changbin**: wait really?

**hyunjin**: sure, why not?

**hyunjin**: i actually liked talking to u haha

**changbin**: ye me too :’)

**hyunjin**: ok goodnight!

**changbin**: goodnight! stay safe!

* * *

**planning chan’s bday bash (4)**

**10.57pm**

**changbin**: guys

**changbin**: guysss

**changbin**: ok i’ll just talk to myself

**changbin**: texted the wrong ID 

**changbin**: turned out to be another gay guy

**changbin**: he was nice

**changbin**: we got along

**changbin**: i think i’m in love

**minhoiscute**: changbin stop falling for everyone who gives you a shred of attention challenge: failed

**changbin**: :(

**minhoiscute**: no for real, pls be careful with your heart

**minhoiscute**: i worry for u sometimes

**changbin**: oh wow minho

**changbin**: why this suddenly…

**minhoiscute**: bc the others aren’t here to read it

**minhoiscute**: now go sleep it’s late~~~

**minhoiscute**: [image attached]

**changbin**: okayyy gn

**minhoiscute**: 💖

* * *

**10.04am**

**hyunjin**: good morninggg

**changbin**: omg

**changbin**: hi

**changbin**: didn’t expect u to actually text

**changbin**: how are u?

**hyunjin** : good **😊** clubbing was fun last night

**hyunjin**: until it was 4am and i had to physically pull my roommate off some random dude he was necking

**changbin**: oh god

**hyunjin**: ye it was a lot. but i’m big and he’s tiny so it was rather easy

**changbin**: you’re big?

**hyunjin**: ye i’m almost 180cm

**changbin**: oh shit

**hyunjin**: and u?

**changbin**: no comment

**hyunjin**: jdfdfhdlf

**hyunjin**: suit yourself~

**hyunjin**: how’d you sleep?

**changbin**: barely

**changbin**: stayed up till 5 working on a song

**hyunjin**: ??? elaborate

**changbin**: i’m a producer

**changbin**: or trying to be haha

**changbin**: the industry is rough

**hyunjin**: that’s so cool??

**hyunjin**: and I knowwww my roommate actually wants to make it in the industry as well after we graduate. he writes so many songs, it’s crazy. he’s really good

**changbin**: shit really?

**changbin**: you should introduce us sometime

**hyunjin**: maybe i will

**hyunjin**: not yet tho

**hyunjin**: u might still be a creep

**changbin**: stopppp i think we have established i’m just a nerd not a creep

**hyunjin**: proof?

**changbin**: hhhhh

**changbin**: i’ll send u a selfie… eventually

**changbin**: i’m shy

**hyunjin**: cute

**hyunjin**: guess i’ll have to live with that pokemon icon for now

**changbin**: it’s a munchlax. and yes, for now

**changbin**: btw what do u do?

**hyunjin**: in school? i’m trying to get my bachelor’s in architecture 

**changbin**: oh that’s really cool!

**hyunjin**: hehe

**hyunjin**: but my hobby is dance

**changbin**: oh?

**hyunjin**: ye me and my friend started a dance club. it’s really fun

**changbin**: r u any good?

**hyunjin**: i’m pretty decent

**hyunjin**: hhh actually can i rant for a bit?

**changbin**: of course!

**hyunjin**: so my parents really want me do something with my architecture degree

**hyunjin**: but i really love dancing more

**hyunjin**: but they say there’s no future in that so they’re kinda pushing me to drop it

**hyunjin**: before i ‘get too into it’

**hyunjin**: they think i only dance once a week haha but it’s actually every day

**hyunjin**: my grades are still good tho

**hyunjin**: but still

**hyunjin**: idk where i’m going with this

**changbin**: :(

**changbin**: well as a Defender of the Arts

**changbin**: if you love dance more than your major, then you should definitely pursue it

**hyunjin**: hmmm

**changbin**: does it make you happy?

**hyunjin**: ye

**changbin**: does it make your heart go boom boom boom

**hyunjin**: haha ye it does 😂 also stop that’s cute

**changbin**: 1sfjkdfj

**changbin**: sorry didn’t mean to send that

**changbin**: anyways

**changbin**: if they disown you, you can always come live in my apartment. it’s pretty big

**hyunjin**: oh wow you’re already asking me to move in? not so fast hyung

**hyunjin**: 😂

**changbin**: :)

**changbin**: but anyways, don’t drop out before you know for sure tho. 

**hyunjin**: nooo i’m gonna graduate. don’t wanna waste my years of hard work

**hyunjin**: what did u study btw?

**changbin**: uhhh

**changbin**: i enlisted straight out of high school, and then did one year of sociology at uni but i dropped out

**changbin**: it’s not for me

**hyunjin**: oh i see, are your parents okay with that??

**changbin**: oh yeee

**changbin**: my older sister is studying medicine at SNU, she’s aiming to take over my dad’s hospital eventually

**hyunjin**: oh wow, okay

| **changbin**: if they disown you, you can always come live in my apartment. It’s pretty big  
**hyunjin**: this all makes sense now

**changbin**: ?

**hyunjin**: changbin hyung is a rich kid

**changbin**: perhaps…

**changbin**: i’m not a showoff tho

**hyunjin**: hmmm sure

**hyunjin**: guess I know who to rob now

**changbin**: GASP

**changbin**: you wouldn’t

**hyunjin**: sdskhfhjksf

**hyunjin**: can’t believe you typed GASP

**hyunjin**: and who knows :)

**hyunjin**: might not even have to rob u

**hyunjin**: i can be… very persuasive~ 

**changbin**: and i am really, i cant stress this enough, really easy to persuade

**hyunjin**: ohhh guess we’re a nice match

**changbin**: guess we are:)

**hyunjin**: ah i gotta go to class nowww

**hyunjin**: talk to you later?

**changbin**: yes! good luck!

**hyunjin**: thank u byeee

* * *

**uni sucks but such is life (5)**

**10.47am**

**jisung**: guys i won’t make it to class since i am projectile vomiting due to a hangover

**seungmin**: ew 

**lix**: oh noooo :(( drink water and take some painkillers :(((

**jisung**: i can’t,, i will just puke it out 

**lix**: noooo i meant the ones you put up your butt!!

**seungmin**: again, ew

**jisung**: Lix it’s too early to be fingering myself, so i’ll just suffer

**seungmin**: how many times do i have to say: ew.

**hyunjin**: HAN JISUNG U MADE ME PEE IN A BOTTLE FUCK U FOR HOGGING THE TOILET

**seungmin**: ok that’s it. Bye

**lix**: HAHAHAAH

**lix**: i mean.

**lix**: i’m sorry that happened to you Hyunjin

**jeongin**: omg good morning what’s all this talk about bodily fluids

**hyunjin**: Jisung drank half a bottle of vodka last night and karma is happening

**jeongin**: omg nice one Jisung!

**jisung**: thanks. my only supporter.

**hyunjin**: anyways, i’m also going straight to class, so i’ll see u guys at lunch?

**lix**: sure! Want me to drop off some coffee? I’ll be passing by your building anyway

**hyunjin**: you’re an angel and I love you

**lix**: ^^

**hyunjin**: also shit forgot to tell u guys that i got a text from a stranger last night and now we’re kinda talking and he’s kinda nice and cool so that’s weird. right?

**jeongin**: ???? 

**lix**: omg what? who what where how?? how old is he? what’s his name? where does he live?

**jisung**: is he hot

**jeongin**: of course Jisung hyung comes back from the dead for that

**hyunjin**: i’ll send screenshots

**hyunjin**: [17 images attached]

**seungmin**: wait what’s going on

**lix**: hentai????

**lix**: oh wow i’ve actually watched that show. It was, to quote seungmin, ew

**seungmin**: can someone pls summarize i’m in class

**lix**: **@seungmin** guy’s called Changbin. thought Hyunjin was selling hentai dvds online which is just hilarious. they talk abt stuff, he’s a producer, 23, rich, seems really nice and a great listener. 

**lix**: kinda shy which is cute

**hyunjin**: IKR??

**lix**: fskjdsf

**lix**: also **@jisung** ,, Hyunjin told him about u said u r a great songwriter

**jisung**: fucckin lov u matee

**hyunjin**: painkillers kicking in?

**jisung**: yah

**lix**: also he’s gay and he likes butts

**jeongin**: poetically phrased hyung

**jisung**: hunjni

**hyunjin**: yes jisung?

**jisung**: tis f8. U nd cbin. mend3b

**hyunjin**: ??

**jeongin**: translation: ‘It’s fate. You and Changbin are meant to be.’ 

**hyunjin**: thanks innie

**hyunjin**: also i would just call it a weird coincidence. i’m not as romantic as u jisunggg

**jisung**: imslep

**hyunjin**: actually i’m coming back home to feed you some soup Ji, fuck school

**lix**: can I come too? because now I got an extra coffee and I feel awkward ahha . also f*ck school

**jeongin**: hyung. say fuck

**lix**: i can’t, my phone auto replaces it. idk how to fix it.

**jisung**: i fcu you dfixx

**jeongin**: translation: ‘I will fix your fuck.’

**hyunjin**: ok getting off the train now seeya soon Lix,,,, bye kids stay in school

* * *

**7.32pm**

**hyunjin**: ended up skipping class bc my roommate was very sick, and i went shopping with my friend after

**hyunjin**: [image attached]

**hyunjin**: so u know i’m a real person haha

**changbin**: ohhhh i like your necklace

**changbin**: and your shirt

**changbin**: and your hands

**changbin**: i mean

**changbin**: god sorry i got no brain to mouth filter

**hyunjin**: it’s okay haha, and thanks i ended up buying the shirt.

**changbin**: also two can play this game

**changbin**: [image attached]

**changbin**: i’m out to meet my friends for dinner

**hyunjin**: your beanie is cute…

**changbin**: really? my friend says it makes me look like a virgin

**hyunjin**: well, r u?

* * *

**planning chan’s bday bash (4)**

**7.49pm**

**changbin**: minho

**changbin**: i need minho

**woojin: **okay?

**woojin**: he’s not here yet, maybe he’s on his way

**minhoiscute**: u called?

**woojin**: oh there he is

**changbin**: minho. cute guy asked if im a virgin do i

**changbin**: A. Lie B. answer honestly and embarrass myself

**chan**: C. tell him that’s none of his business wtf

**minhoiscute**: depends

**changbin**: on what

**minhoiscute**: if you’re trying to build an honest friendship (or something more) with this person or just trying to get your dick wet.

**changbin**: shit

**changbin**: oh wait he already apologized for asking :’(

**chan**: good

**woojin**: ye i second that

| **minhoiscute**: if you’re trying to build an honest friendship (or something more) with this person or just trying to get your dick wet.  
**minhoiscute**: i’m curious which one it is~~~ 

**changbin**: shhhhhhh

* * *

**7.51pm**

**hyunjin**: hello?

**hyunjin**: sorry i shouldn’t have asked that, it’s none of my business

**hyunjin**: ah wait i really shouldn’t have,, sorry i got carried away with the way we were talking haha

**changbin**: no it’s okay! sorry i had to take a phonecall

**hyunjin**: oh okay

**changbin**: no wait

**hyunjin**: ?

**changbin**: uhh there was no phonecall,, i was actually asking my friends how i should answer you

**hyunjin**: oh

**hyunjin**: very relatable

**hyunjin**: still i’m sorry

**changbin**: it’s okay! And uhhh to answer your question in a roundabout way

**changbin**: i’ve never really been in a serious relationship or anything. and i’m not one for the casual stuff

**changbin**: which is also why i only just recently realized that i’m not straight

**hyunjin**: oh i see! 

**hyunjin**: hey

**hyunjin**: thank u for being so honest with me? like, u don’t even know me and yet you’re being so nice to me and telling me all these personal things. 

**changbin**: ^^

**hyunjin**: no like. you’re being so real with me, and guys usually never do that

**changbin**: they don’t?

**hyunjin**: not with me… they always come to flirt with me, bragging and showing off, trying to impress me, it’s really fucking annoying.

**changbin**: oh no that sounds awful :( 

**changbin**: i will fight them off for you ʕง•ᴥ•ʔง

**hyunjin**: hahahaha thanks 

**changbin**: why do u think that is tho? do u maybe go clubbing at bad places or?

**hyunjin**: ugghh well, my friends have a theory that my face scares away all the good guys

**changbin**: huh why

**hyunjin**: god i don’t even wanna say it bc it’s stupid and it makes me sound like a dick

**changbin**: but now i’m curioussss. i won’t think you’re a dick

**hyunjin**: well i’ve been told that im kinda more than moderately attractive

**changbin**: oh

**hyunjin**: i don’t really see it tho, I mean objectively i know I’m good looking, but i don’t see what all the fuss is about

**changbin**: hmmmm i see

**changbin**: okay that’s really annoying but i kinda understand? 

**changbin**: like if i see a super pretty guy at the bar, my hands get sweaty, and i suddenly feel extra short, and all my super smooth pickup lines feel useless

**hyunjin**: ah you’re telling me you’re one of the good guys that I scare off? this is so sad :(

**changbin**: hey but at least I can’t see your face on here, right? ^^ so i’m only like 43% scared

**hyunjin**: awwwwww let’s get that to 0% okay?

**changbin**: ok ^^

**changbin**: oh i see my friends! gtg!

**hyunjin**: byeeee

* * *

**uni sucks but such is life (5)**

**8.17pm**

**hyunjin**: guys

**hyunjin**: i told changbin that i’m kinda hot and he didn’t even ask for a pic

**hyunjin**: what’s happening

**jisung**: so, Hyunjin, i’ve been writing my best man speech for yalls wedding and i would like some input

**jeongin**: dfjffljdslfjk

**lix**: hey why r u best man?? what about me?

**jisung**: i’m best man u r best boy. Know the difference

**seungmin**: anyway

**seungmin** : **@hyunjin** I think that’s really great!! be careful tho, take it easy with this guy, bc you’ve only known him for like, a day. but still, he sounds like he could be a good friend ^^

**jeongin**: translation: ‘I, Seungmin, will be best man at your wedding instead’

**jisung**: hey!!!! :(((

**hyunjin**: am i dreaming? is everyone supportive of this situation? the whole gc is on the same side? wild.

**jeongin**: no, i’m italy

**seungmin**: *switzerland

**jeongin**: bless u

* * *

**7.03pm**

**hyunjin**: [image attached]

**hyunjin**: i’m at my parents! this is my dog kkami~

**changbin**: omg so cute??

**changbin**: the dog too btw haha

**hyunjin**: wow

**hyunjin**: smooth 😂

**changbin**: is that hanbok?

**hyunjin**: ye my uncle bought it for him over chuseok last month

**changbin**: it’s adorable

**changbin**: how r u today?

**hyunjin**: i’m alright, trying to ignore my parents complaining about my grades

**changbin**: i thought u said your grades were good?

**hyunjin**: ye, well… i failed an essay 

**hyunjin**: but i’ll do better next time

**hyunjin**: just got other things on my head rn

**changbin**: you wanna talk about it?

**hyunjin**: well i signed up for a dance competition

**changbin**: oh??

**hyunjin**: ye, first prize is money, which i could really use when my parents finally disown me

**changbin**: :(

**hyunjin**: but the thing is, me and my club usually only do group choreos. and this is a solo competition. so im kinda worried about it.

**changbin**: oh i see!

**changbin**: have you tried looking at it as a challenge you can learn from? 

**changbin**: like, ye, the money would be nice to win, but this is also a great opportunity to hone your skills. coming in second or third place won’t kill you. 

**changbin**: sorry did i overstep?

**hyunjin**: no no wait you’re right actually, i was just busy thinking

**hyunjin**: you’re so right, and logically, i know this

**hyunjin**: and yet

**changbin**: and yet

**hyunjin**: uggghhhhhhh ok

**hyunjin**: next solo dance practice i have i’m gonna try to not think of it as a competition

**hyunjin**: just… a practice in front of a 1000 people ///

**changbin**: i’m rooting for you 

**changbin**: and i wish i could help, but i know nothing about dance

**changbin**: one of my friends tho, he’s a great dancer

**hyunjin**: oh really?

**changbin**: ye like super good

**hyunjin**: oh

**hyunjin**: haha

**hyunjin**: idk why but that just lit a fire in my ass

**hyunjin**: i’ll work hard so i’ll become better than him, okay? ;)

**changbin**: hahaha ok,,

**changbin**: perhaps you should send me a video some time…

**hyunjin**: perhaps i will… 

**hyunjin**: oh gtg, dinner’s ready

**changbin**: enjoy!

**hyunjin**: thanks! make sure you eat some good food as well!

**changbin**: i willll

**changbin**: byeee

**changbin**: <3

* * *

**CHAN’S BDAY TOMORROW. RETIREMENT SOON. (4)**

**7.28pm**

**changbin**: sent hyunjin a heart

**changbin**: he didn’t respond

**changbin**: if you need me i’ll be hiding inside my apartment eating chocolate and watching netflix

**minhoiscute**: changbin you two have been talking for what? A week?

**changbin**: eight and a half days

**minhoiscute**: perhaps chill?

**changbin**: i’m trying!!!

**changbin**: and don’t worry, i’m not in love with him

**changbin**: just a teeny tiny crush

**changbin**: very small

**changbin**: i can still nip it in the bud

**changbin**: which i will do now

**woojin**: changbinnnn

**woojin**: just because he doesn’t reply to your heart doesn’t mean he hates you

**changbin**: :((

**woojin**: come on, don’t be like that

**changbin**: :((((((((

**chan**: one time i sent someone a heart and they replied with ‘wtf’

**chan**: so it could be worse, B

**changbin**: :((((((((((((((((((

**minhoiscute**: binnie get over it

**minhoiscute**: i don’t wanna see you sulk tomorrow evening

**woojin**: 11pm at club M right?

**minhoiscute**: ye i booked us a private room, so we can enjoy our liquor in peace like the old men we are

**chan**: taking bets now on how long it takes till minho leaves us to go grind on some strangers

**changbin**: 5 min

**chan**: 15 min

**woojin**: an hour and 7 minutes

**minhoiscute**: aw hyung thanks for your trust in me

**minhoiscute**: <1 min

**changbin** : **😦**

**minhoiscute**: ok losers see yall tomorrow, chan don’t forget to be there since it’s your bday and all, would be kinda shitty ok bye <3

* * *

**uni sucks but such is life (5)**

**8.32pm**

**jeongin**: let’s go out tonight

**jisung**: can’t, hyunjin is with his parents and he’s my designated driver

**jeongin**: he doesn’t have a car or a license??

**jisung**: no but he gets me safely into a cab? duh.

**seungmin**: it’s wednesday

**jisung**: sure is

**jeongin**: you’re no fun hyung :(

**seungmin**: no what i’m saying is, why go today, when tomorrow is thursday. 11 to 3am is happy hour on thursdays. remember?

**jeongin**: ohhhhhhh

**jisung**: seungmin i love u. always looking out for us and shit

**hyunjin**: GUYS

**hyunjin**: CHANGBIN SENT ME A HEART WHAT DO I DO?

**jeongin**: eat it?

**jeongin**: oh wait u mean an emoji

**jeongin**: ahhh

**jisung**: wtfff

**seungmin**: send a heart back? come on hyunjin, don’t leave him hanging

**hyunjin**: but it’s been an hour already, since i had to go eat dinner

**hyunjin**: what if he thinks i’m some nerd who’s spazzing over what to do

**jisung**: u r

**jeongin**: you are

**seungmin**: you are

**lix**: …… you are

**hyunjin**: thanks guys means a lot

**hyunjin**: also yall better not go dancing without me tomorrow, i need a drink

* * *

  


**7.28pm**

**changbin**: byeee

**changbin**: <3

**8.39pm**

**hyunjin**: sorry i didn’t see this bc i was eating dinner 

**hyunjin**: anyways

**hyunjin**: goodnight hyung <3

* * *

**CHAN’S BDAY TOMORROW. RETIREMENT SOON. (4)**

**8.40pm**

| **changbin**: and don’t worry, i’m not in love with him  
**changbin**: so that was a fucking lie

* * *

**dick (5)**

**1.13pm**

**hyunjin**: who changed the gc name

**seungmin**: take a wild guess

**jeongin**: jisung hyung is everything I aspire to be in life

**lix**: hyunjin,, did you 2 get home safe last night?

**hyunjin**: *3

**hyunjin**: jisung ended up bringing hot guy from the club home

**jeongin**: oh??

**hyunjin**: let’s just say i had to go to bed with my headphones in and they still kept me up till 6am

**seungmin**: yikes

**jeongin**: hot

**lix**: i hope they had fun!

**jisung**: hello, my friends

**jisung**: i have ascended to the next level of the human form

**jisung**: call me enlightened, call me blessed, just know that life will never be the same again

**jeongin**: dick that good?

**jisung**: ya

**jisung**: also literally the most beautiful, funniest, charming, amazing, talented, jaw droppingly hot, perfect guy. 

**jisung**: but ye. dick good. 

**lix**: good for u ji!!!

**jisung**: <3333

**seungmin**: i have to ask tho

**seungmin** : **@hyunjin** is the dude really that hot?

**hyunjin**: well

**hyunjin**: just saw him come out of the shower and

**hyunjin**: not my type but i’m gonna have to agree with jisung

**jisung**: RIGHT???

**jisung**: he’s way out of my league tho, so i won’t be surprised if i never see him again but haha

**jisung**: at least i have experienced heaven

**lix**: awww ji you’re not out of his league :(( you’re really cool and handsome

**jisung**: love u man <3

**lix**: <33

* * *

**3.14pm **

**minhoiscute**: hey i had a nice time last night, and if you wouldn’t mind, i’d like to see u again sometime

**jisung**: really??

**jisung**: you’re not fucking with me?

**minhoiscute**: well, i was last night wasn’t i~

**jisung**: hhhhh

**jisung**: uhm

**jisung**: ye i would love that

**jisung**: a lot

**jisung**: haha

**jisung**: shit

**jisung**: i usually don’t ramble this much, trust me i’m normally a really cool guy

**minhoiscute**: ha! I tend to have that effect on ppl

**minhoiscute**: besides, it’s cute

**jisung**: fjdljknhksd:sdf

**minhoiscute**: ok i gtg to work, but i’ll text u when i have an opening in my schedule, ok?

**jisung**: ok! just tell me whenever. doesn’t matter when I will literally drop everything for u

**minhoiscute**: haha you’re adorable

**minhoiscute**: talk to u soon

** **jisung** : **bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your thoughts in a comment or
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CHANGBlNlE)
> 
> or send me a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/CHANGBlNlE)
> 
> pls consider retweeting [my tweet](https://twitter.com/CHANGBlNlE/status/1165687422648299527) about the fic!
> 
> thank you for reading!


	2. Gentle Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small update that i was supposed to post on tuesday but i couldn't wait bc happy bday changbin!!!
> 
> next update will be friday~
> 
> thanks so much for the comments and kudos it means the world to me <333333

**2.14pm**

**hyunjin**: good morning~

**hyunjin**: no wait it’s afternoon haha

**hyunjin**: how r u?

**changbin**: hiiii

**changbin**: i’m at the gym with my bro

**hyunjin**: oh?

**changbin**: ye it’s his bday and we went drinking last night, but apparently spending the day in the gym with a headache is his idea of a perfect bday

**hyunjin**: fffff weird

**hyunjin**: so u work out a lot?

**changbin**: actually ye

**hyunjin**: hhaa

**hyunjin**: r u fit? 👀

**changbin**: hyunjin are u fishing for gym pics?

**hyunjin**: ….

**hyunjin**: perhaps

**hyunjin**: sorry i’ve had quite a night, so i could use some nice pics to cleanse my palate.

**changbin**: haha ok?

**changbin**: wait gimme a second.

**2.38pm**

**hyunjin**: hyung it’s been 20 minutes

**changbin**: stoppp i had to take a good one and crop out my friend haha

**hyunjin**: you’re cropping him out on his bday?? icecold

**changbin**: sdnhjkhsjkd

**changbin**: [image attached]

**hyunjin**: wow

**changbin**: good wow or bad wow

**hyunjin**: that is the most awkward pic ever

**changbin**: h

**hyunjin**: but

**hyunjin**: you’re hot

**hyunjin**: i love arm

**changbin**: thank you

**changbin**: i have two of them

**hyunjin**: even better

**hyunjin**: guess i owe u a pic as well

**changbin**: u don’t have to if u dont wanna~

**changbin**: but also yes pls send some

**hyunjin**: [image attached] 

**hyunjin**: from last night before i went out

**changbin**: oh

**changbin**: i can see more of your face now

**changbin**: shit ok

**hyunjin**: ?

**changbin**: you have really pretty lips

**hyunjin**: thank u~

**hyunjin**: u like that?

**changbin**: ye

**changbin**: haha

**changbin**: like a lot

**changbin**: shit ok uhm

**changbin**: i’m gonna uh

**changbin**: do 50 chin-ups now

**changbin**: ye sounds about right

**hyunjin**: hyung you’re so cute when you’re panicking

**changbin**: what’s that? sorry i can’t hear you over the sound of my muscles growing

**hyunjin**: 😂😂

**changbin**: ok. for real. gtg. 

**changbin**: just know that i think that you’re really hot but that’s not why i’m talking to u

**changbin**: just a nice bonus

**changbin**: a very nice one

**changbin**: ok bye

**hyunjin**: <3

**changbin**: hhhh

**changbin**: <3

* * *

**4.01pm**

**hyunjin**: [video attached]

**hyunjin**: as promised~~

**hyunjin**: my choreo for the competition

**hyunjin**: also i’m wearing a mask and a cap so u don’t get distracted

**changbin**: omg brb

**hyunjin**: okeyy

**4.32pm**

  
**hyunjin**: hyung? it’s been half an hour

* * *

**minho’s bday wishlist: check pinned note (4)**

**4.21pm**

**changbin**: holy

**changbin**: shit

**changbin**: wtf

**woojin**: ?? u okay?

**changbin**: hyunjin sent me a vid of him dancing and

**changbin**: i’ve just been sitting here watching it over and over again

**changbin**: and he’s so? hot.

**changbin**: i can’t even see his face but i’m in love

**changbin**: the way he moves… and the way his shirt is sticking to his chest

**changbin**: i’m so gay

**chan**: congrats Bin

**changbin**: thanks lol

**minhoiscute**: send the vid

**changbin**: [video attached]

**woojin**: okay he’s really good

**chan**: oh wow

**minhoiscute**: hmmm wait a minute

**changbin**: hm?

**minhoiscute**: nothing. nvm. ye he’s good, he’s got my approval. 

* * *

**4.28pm**

**minhoiscute**: jisung

**jisung**: yes hi how can i help u on this beautiful day

**minhoiscute**: 💖

**minhoiscute**: your roommate, what was his name again?

**jisung**: hyunjin? why

**minhoiscute**: does he dance?

**jisung**: ye, he actually does

**jisung**: wait what’s going on

**minhoiscute**: has he told u abt someone named ‘changbin’

**jisung**: omg

**jisung**: yes???

**jisung**: WAITT

**minhoiscute**: ye changbin is my best friend

**jisung**: WTF

**minhoiscute**: hey. jisung

**minhoiscute**: how about we don’t tell them, huh?

**jisung**: omg. you’re evil. that’s so hot.

**jisung**: wait hyunjin doesn’t even know what this dude looks like. is he at least cute?

**minhoiscute**: ye he’s very cute and honestly the sweetest person ever, and just the biggest and tiniest baby. 

**jisung**: oh sounds perfect for jinnie

**jisung**: ok my lips are sealed

**minhoiscute**: hmm talkin about your lips~~.....

* * *

**4.32pm**

**hyunjin**: hyung? it’s been half an hour

**changbin**: hi yes and i’ve been watching this video every second of it

**changbin**: you’re really good

**changbin**: you really express the song well with your body

**changbin**: like,, i’m feeling emotions i didn’t even know i could feel from watching someone dance

**hyunjin**: thank u :’))

**changbin**: also shit you really look tall

**changbin**: and really hot

**changbin**: btw tell me if it makes you uncomfortable when i say that

**hyunjin**: ah thanks for asking

**hyunjin**: normally it would, but idk, i’m actually flattered when it comes from u haha

**changbin**: ok good. bc u are. really hot

**changbin**: but also

**changbin**: i think your personality is hot

**changbin**: wait that sounds weird

**changbin**: i mean

**changbin**: what i’m trying to say is that i really like u as a person. it’s nice talking to u

**changbin**: sorry for being awkward i’m still so new to this :(

**hyunjin**: awwwwwwwwwww <33

**hyunjin**: i really like talking to u too

**hyunjin**: actually, since you’re already embarrassing yourself, i might as well join in

**changbin**: 😤

**hyunjin**: haha

**hyunjin**: anyways what i was gonna say is that i actually always check your messages first thing in the morning haha

**hyunjin**: before my friend gc

**hyunjin**: so i guess that says a lot

**changbin**: fksdhjhfk’

**changbin**: ye

**changbin**: me too actually

**hyunjin**: hey hyung

**changbin**: ?

**hyunjin**: so the dancing competition is in 2 weeks

**hyunjin**: how about…. if i win a prize, you take me out for dinner?

**changbin**: give me a second

* * *

**minho’s bday wishlist: check pinned note (4)**

**4.43pm**

**changbin**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**changbin**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**changbin**: ok that is all, thank u for listening to me

**woojin**: R U OKAY?

* * *

**4.45pm **

**changbin**: ok i’m back

**changbin**: i had to go out and scream

**hyunjin**: fjsdjflsd

**changbin**: but yes, i would love that

**changbin**: a lot

**changbin**: i’ll take you anywhere

**changbin**: just name the restaurant. money isn’t an issue. fuck, i’ll buy u a restaurant if you want that

**hyunjin**: jfdjskj hyung stoppppp

**hyunjin**: something simple would be nice

**hyunjin**: lemme just work hard on winning the competition first tho, okay?

**changbin**: okay

**changbin**: pls do

**hyunjin**: also can i ask a selfish question

**changbin**: sure??

**hyunjin** : can i get another pic? u don’t need to show your whole face tho  
**hyunjin**: actually i’d rather not see your whole face yet,,, the idea of it being a surprise is actually, kind of exciting hehe

**changbin**: dhjhsjs

**changbin**: ok

**changbin**: brb

**changbin**: [image attached]

**changbin**: my friend took this two weeks ago at a cafe

**hyunjin**: omg

**hyunjin**: wait you’re so cute??

**hyunjin**: you got such pretty eyes???

**hyunjin**: also i love your glasses

**changbin**: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**changbin**: kdhadhkjds

**changbin**: i mean

**changbin**: thanks ;;;

**changbin**: also the glasses are fake lol i’m trying to be more trendy

**hyunjin**: well it’s working!

**hyunjin**: you look adorable and tiny and now i can’t wait to meet you to see how small you actually are

**changbin**: i’m an average height!!!

**hyunjin**: pocket sized!

**changbin**: grrrrrr

**hyunjin**: wow i’m so scared 

**changbin**: 😤

**hyunjin**: binnie hyung is adorable

**changbin**: binnie…

**hyunjin**: u mind?

**changbin**: no,, i love that, it’s my favorite nickname,, haha

**hyunjin**: good!

**hyunjin**: oh shit gtg!

**hyunjin**: talk to u later binnie <3

**changbin**: <33333

* * *

**minho’s bday wishlist: check pinned note (4)**

**4.43pm**

**woojin**: R U OKAY?

**4.54pm**

**changbin**: hyunjin asked me out

**changbin**: my body is 50% anxiety 50% pure love

**minhoiscute**: jdhdjssjkd

**minhoiscute**: YES THAT’S MY BOY GO GET EM BABY

**chan**: when?

**changbin**: in 2 weeks. IF he wins the dancing competition he’s participating in

**woojin**: well after seeing that video, there’s no doubt he will

**changbin**: ye, but what if he doesn’t ////

**minhoiscute**: sounds like he’s just shy and using it as an excuse to ask u out bin

**woojin**: ye i agree

**minhoiscute**: so even if he doesn’t win, you can still take him out

**changbin**: ah i sure hope so.

**changbin**: ok time to panic and plan my outfit

**changbin**: min? wanna go shopping?

**minhoiscute**: i’ll be there in 20

* * *

**han jisung is in love (5)**

**5.15pm**

**hyunjin**: guys i asked changbin out on a date

**jisung**: FUCK YES

**jisung**: i mean

**jisung**: that excites me a normal amount

**lix**: when??

**hyunjin**: after the dancing competition

**hyunjin**: told him to take me out for dinner if i won

**jeongin**: gentle persuasion

**hyunjin**: i’m still gonna go out with him even if i don’t win

**lix**: hmm but you’re gonna win tho~~

**hyunjin**: lix you’re literally in the same competition?

**seungmin**: ye have some faith in yourself Felix

**lix**: :’)

**hyunjin**: wanna go over each other’s choreos later tonight, lixie? we can grab some food after

**lix**: yesss sounds great

**jisung**: ah hyunjin, u might wanna stay out late tonight

**hyunjin**: not again…

**jisung**: ye

**jeongin**: your man coming over?

**jisung**: ye

**jeongin**: have fun :)

**jisung**: i will :))

**seungmin**: :(

**lix**: ???? why sad face?? :( ???

**seungmin**: seeing u guys like this has made me grown tired of the single life

**jeongin**: ohohohoh??

**seungmin**: perhaps i also want a partner

**jisung**: a ‘partner’ seungie this aint a business deal

**seungmin**: boyfriend girlfriend datemate whatever

**jeongin**: already made a tinder profile for u hyung, you got 48 matches

**seungmin**: i??? Will kill u??

* * *

**5.28pm**

**hyunjin**: did u hear that felix? :))

**hyunjin**: seungmin is available for dates and fun :)

**lix**: shut it!!!!

* * *

**1.17pm**

**hyunjin**: hi~

**hyunjin**: [image attached]

**hyunjin**: feeling bored and cute

**hyunjin**: what r u doing?

**changbin**: u r so cute i’m gonna eat u

**hyunjin**: ok??

**changbin**: sorry

**hyunjin**: sjsdknkj

**hyunjin**: don’t be

**hyunjin**: i like it

**hyunjin**: and perhaps i’ll allow u when we meet

**changbin**: hyunjin stop i am just a simple man

**changbin**: my heart can’t take this teasing

**hyunjin**: oh u think this is teasing?

**hyunjin**: this is nothing, baby~

**changbin**: uh

**changbin**: uhhhh

**hyunjin**: shit sorry. not good?

**changbin**: no actually

**changbin**: uh very good

**changbin**: u made me spill my drink 

**changbin**: fuck

**hyunjin**: :)

**changbin**: you and your pretty lips are gonna be the death of me

**hyunjin**: you really like my lips, huh

**changbin**: literally the most beautiful lips i’ve ever seen

**hyunjin**: [image attached]

**hyunjin**: took this pic after dancing yesterday, so sorry if i look a little sweaty

**changbin**: oh come on now

**changbin**: now you’re just being mean

**changbin**: how will i get anything done today after seeing this

**hyunjin**: :))

**changbin**: i mean i only have 30% of the day that i don’t spend thinking about you, but i guess i’m gonna have to sacrifice that too

**hyunjin**: oh wow

**changbin**: sorry. too much?

**hyunjin**: haha no, quite the opposite

**hyunjin**: i like the idea of u thinking about me all day

**hyunjin**: we haven’t even met yet, and i already got u so riled up

**hyunjin**: can’t even imagine what’ll happen when we finally meet, baby

**changbin**: ok.

**changbin**: i’m gonna have to stop u right there

**changbin**: i’m in a starbucks

**changbin**: i can’t believe i’m actually saying this, and just know that i am EXTREMELY embarrassed

**changbin**: but with the way you’re talking rn i might get arrested for public indecency

**hyunjin**: oh

**hyunjin**: ye we don’t want that to happen

**hyunjin**: i’m sorry

**changbin**: don’t be

**changbin**: i 

**changbin**: wasn’t aware that i would like the way you’re talking so much,,,

**changbin**: god i feel like a teenager

**changbin**: hm maybe it’s bc i just really like you

**hyunjin**: godd…

**hyunjin**: me too 

* * *

**all minho wants for his bday is a diamond ring (4)**

**1.48pm**

**changbin**: so i think hyunjin just tried to sext with me and he barely said anything and i still almost came in my pants in the middle of starbucks

**changbin**: like he literally didn’t say anything

**changbin**: was just hinting at where the conversation was about to go 

**changbin**: and yet

**minhoiscute**: and yet

**minhoiscute**: im incredibly proud of you tho. our binnie sexting in starbucks, all grown up :’)

**changbin**: *almost sexting

**changbin**: wow now i’m actually terrified

**changbin**: he seems like a very forward person and uhhh

**changbin**: what if he wants to, you know

**minhoiscute**: fuck

**changbin**: on the first date?

**woojin**: hey changbin

**woojin**: don’t worry about that, if you don’t want to, you can just tell him

**woojin**: from what you’ve told us, he seems like a nice and understanding guy

**woojin**: who is genuinely interested in you for more than just sex

**woojin**: as long as you stay true to yourself and don’t do anything you don’t want, then you two are gonna be okay

**minhoiscute**: amen

**changbin**: thank u hyung :’))) i feel a little less stressed now

**woojin**: no problem binnie, we’re all here for you

**minhoiscute**: except for chan

**minhoiscute**: why the fuck is chan never here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm will they meet soon? who knows~
> 
> next update will be a big one!
> 
> pls leave a comment if u enjoyed this <3


	3. High Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thank u soooo much for the comments!!! i don't reply to them bc i feel overwhelmed but just know i reread them every day uwu

**5.12pm**

**changbin**: hey hyunjinnnn how r u

**changbin**: haven’t heard from u all day

**changbin**: i hope you’re doing good

**6.18pm**

**hyunjin**: hey sorry i’m

**hyunjin**: actually not doing so well haha

**changbin**: what’s going on

**changbin**: talk to me

**hyunjin**: idk it’s

**hyunjin**: i’m being overdramatic but everything sucks

**changbin**: can i call u?

**hyunjin**: ok

Hyunjin knows to expect the call, but he still jumps when he hears the familiar ringtone. After a moment of hesitation, and to try to seem not too desperate, he finally picks up the phone.

_ “Hyunjin?” _

It’s not until this moment that Hyunjin realizes this is the first time he’s hearing Changbin’s voice. “Hi. Yeah, it’s me.”

_ “Tell me, what’s bothering you?” _

Hyunjin gets up from his bed to close the door to his room. He can see Jisung sleeping on the couch, drooling all over himself with his mouth open, but still he needs the privacy.

With a deep breath, all the stress of the day comes crashing over him again. “I saw someone practice at the dance studio earlier, someone who’s also gonna be in the competition.”

_ “Yeah?” _Changbin urges him on.

“And he had the same song.” Hyunjin pinches the bridge of his nose. He _ knows _that it shouldn’t matter. They’re gonna be judged on their choreo and execution, not song choice. And yet he feels like he’s gonna be compared to the other guy if he sticks with the same song. “I can’t switch now, the competition is in a week.”

_ “Oh shit.” _

“Yeah, and I don’t know why I’m freaking out over this so much. It’s not even important. It’s just a hobby.” Hyunjin is talking so fast that he can feel himself stumbling over the words, but his heart is in his throat and he really doesn’t care for once. “Meanwhile my grades are suffering, so I should just drop out of the competition and focus on that.”

_ “Hyunjin, it’s okay to be upset. You were really excited about this.” _ Changbin’s voice is soothing. _ “You’ve been practicing every day, so it would be a waste to throw it all away now. Besides, just imagine how happy you’d be if you won.” _

Hyunjin can feel a lump form in his throat because that is exactly why he’s feeling like shit.

_ “Hmm…” _ Changbin hums, and Hyunjin tries to ignore how nice his voice sounds. _ “It was the song you danced to in the video you sent me, right?” _

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

_ “If I remember correctly, I think it was 100bpm. Wait–” _ Hyunjin can hear Changbin tapping at a keyboard. _ “What if I send you some of my songs with the same bpm, that I think would fit the choreo, and you listen and see if there’s anything that you could use.” _

“Wait, you would do that?” Hyunjin hadn’t heard any of Changbin’s songs yet. Partly because he was too shy to ask, partly because he was scared it would only make him fall even harder for him.

_ “It’s no biggie, Hyunjin. I just wanna help you out.” _ Changbin clears his throat. _ “Also the idea of you dancing to one of my songs is very exciting, not gonna lie.” _

“Thank you, hyung.” Hyunjin can feel some hope form in his chest, can feel his breathing steady. “How can I repay you?”

Changbin laughs, and it’s the best sound Hyunjin has ever heard. _ “Just make sure you win.” _

* * *

**6.59pm**

**hyunjin**: binnie hyung <3333 😳

**hyunjin**: the third song you sent me is PERFECT

**hyunjin**: it fits my choreo even better than the original song did??

**hyunjin**: also wtf??? all the songs are so good?? how????

**hyunjin**: do you mind if i put them on my phone? 🥺

**hyunjin**: might as well delete my streaming apps and just listen to your songs instead 

**changbin**: glad i could help you hyunjinnie <3

**changbin**: also yes, actually you can just stream my songs on soundcloud haha

**changbin**: [link]

**hyunjin**: there’s 68 songs???? 

**changbin**: sjfsjfsdkj what do you think i do all day?

**hyunjin**: that’s so cool hyung

**hyunjin**: wow can’t believe i’m going on a date with an amazing producer in a few days

**changbin**: hhhh date

**hyunjin**: fsdjkdjd ye we have established that it’s a date right?

**changbin**: i know but still…. I feel so lucky

**hyunjin**: me too ///

**changbin**: so what r u doing rn?

**hyunjin**: omw to the dance studio bc i wanna practice asap! also i’m trying not to catch a cold

**changbin**: be carefullll

**hyunjin**: i am! wbu?

**changbin**: i’m helping my roommate pack

**changbin**: he’s going to Australia for a while, to celebrate the holidays there

**hyunjin**: oh nice! with friends, or?

**changbin**: nooo he’s actually from there, his family still lives in Sydney

**hyunjin**: holdup

**hyunjin**: your friend is a korean australian from sydney

**changbin**: ...ye?

**hyunjin**: what’s his name

**changbin**: …..chan?

**hyunjin**: oh god, okay

**hyunjin**: my best friend is also from sydney

**hyunjin**: his name is felix

**hyunjin**: god that would’ve been such a weird coincidence if we had a mutual friend

**changbin**: omgggggg

**changbin**: ye that would’ve been wild

**changbin**: lemme ask him if he knows him tho

* * *

**chan don’t leave. who will pay for my coffee now? (4)**

**7.12pm**

**changbin**: chan

**changbin**: you know a kid named felix?

**changbin**: he’s from sydney

**chan**: no? There’s more than 4 million ppl living in sydney bro

**chan**: 😂😂

**changbin**: ok just checking

**changbin**: it’s hyunjin’s friend

**changbin**: would’ve been so weird if some of our friends knew each other

**minhoiscute**: ye that would’ve been crazy

* * *

**1.22pm**

**changbin**: hey hyunjinnie

**changbin**: r u ready for the competition tonight? 😊

**hyunjin**: hhhhh

**hyunjin**: no i’m shaking

**hyunjin**: my stomach hurts

**hyunjin**: i wish i could’ve practiced more

**changbin**: i bet you’re gonna do great!!

**changbin**: i believe in u

**hyunjin**: 😢

**hyunjin**: thank u binnie

**hyunjin**: i will work hard, ok?

**hyunjin**: for u

**changbin**: u got this!!

**hyunjin**: i was thinking, this morning

**hyunjin**: how weird it is that we’ve only been talking for a couple of weeks

**hyunjin**: and yet i feel so comfortable with you

**changbin**: me too

**changbin**: it’s crazy

**hyunjin**: my friend said it must be fate hahaha

**changbin**: haha

**hyunjin**: i don’t really believe in that tho

**hyunjin**: at least, i didn’t before...

**hyunjin**: but now…

**hyunjin**: fdjlsj idk what i’m saying

**changbin**: no i feel u

**changbin**: it’s the weirdest and most perfect coincidence ever

**changbin**: too perfect to be a coincidence

**changbin**: it kinda scares me tho

**changbin**: i don’t want to ruin this

**hyunjin**: how would u ruin this??

**changbin**: idkk

**changbin**: maybe when u see me irl you won’t think i’m cute…

**changbin**: or i’ll scare u off with

**changbin**: with my personality idk…

**hyunjin**: 😟

**hyunjin**: i’m like 99% sure that won’t happen hyung

**hyunjin**: but,, if in some way that does happen, like

**hyunjin**: if u don’t like me irl or something

**hyunjin**: let’s be honest about it ok?

**changbin**: yes, let’s

**changbin**: honest communication is my kink

**hyunjin**: 😂

**hyunjin**: ok i gtg get ready for tonight

**hyunjin**: i’ll text u right after, ok?

**changbin**: ok!!

**changbin**: go kick some ass!

**hyunjin**: will do~

**hyunjin**: <3

**changbin**: <3

* * *

**minho bday bash, gays: free, chan: ₩500,000,000**

**3.39pm**

**minhoiscute**: chan have u landed safely?

**chan**: ye i’m in a cab now

**minhoiscute**: ok good

**minhoiscute**: bin and woojin are yall here, i have an announcement

**changbin**: i’m here?

**woojin**: 👋

**minhoiscute**: ok so remember 3 weeks ago, on chans bday

**minhoiscute**: how i went home with this dude

**chan**: ah yes how u ditched us with only a text of ‘goodbye losers i’m gonna get laid’

**minhoiscute**: ye

**minhoiscute**: well turns out

**minhoiscute**: uh

**minhoiscute**: wow wtf i’m not good at this

**woojin**: minho…. did u perhaps… catch an std

**minhoiscute**: HAHAHAHA

**minhoiscute**: if it’s an STD called ‘love’ then ye

**changbin**: wait WHAT

**minhoiscute**: been seeing the guy almost daily ever since and ye

**minhoiscute**: never felt this before

**minhoiscute**: it’s crazy

**changbin**: CONGRATS MINHO OMG

**changbin**: never thought this would happen. no offense

**minhoiscute**: oh me neither so none taken

**woojin**: wow that’s amazing minho?? is he your boyfriend now?

**minhoiscute**: well

**minhoiscute**: we haven’t really talked about it yet…

**minhoiscute**: it’s haaha

**minhoiscute**: it’s actually kinda scary to admit my feelings to him

**minhoiscute**: kinda wanna keep it on the low and just fuck around but also kinda wanna propose and buy a cabin in the mountains adopt 5 cats and grow old together

**woojin**: oh wow you’re in deep

**chan**: sorry my cab driver wouldn’t stop talking to me but

**chan**: we talked about this before, remember?

**chan**: admitting to your feelings doesn’t make u look weak, it requires lots of braveness and strength

**chan**: u got this Min

**minhoiscute**: god, when u do talk u say some good shit chan

**changbin**: i’m crying in this mcdonalds

**minhoiscute**: ???

**changbin**: i’m just so happy for u minho

**changbin**: falling in love for the first time at such an old age, must be an experience

**minhoiscute**: i will chew your big head off changbin

**minhoiscute**: on that note

**minhoiscute**: confession pt. 2

**woojin**: oh?

**minhoiscute**: in some weird twist of fate, i have VERY RECENTLY discovered

**minhoiscute**: that my uhhh

**minhoiscute**: lover

**minhoiscute**: is also hyunjins roommate

**woojin**: omg

**chan**: wtf minho

**changbin**: ……………………..

**woojin**: changbin’s hyunjin????

**minhoiscute**: ye

**changbin**: ………………………..????????????/?

* * *

**3.53pm**

**changbin**: MINHO WTF

**minhoiscute**: ye

**minhoiscute**: my sentiments exactly

**changbin**: how long have u known??

**minhoiscute**: no comment

**minhoiscute**: was planning for some kind of dramatic and comical reveal but

**minhoiscute**: i really wanted to tell u guys about jisung haha i couldn’t hold back anymore

**changbin**: ye shit jisung ye that’s his roommate wtf

**changbin**: wtf

**changbin**: okay that’s 

**changbin**: crazy

**changbin**: this really is fate or something 

**minhoiscute**: is binnie mad at me? 🥺

**changbin**: no u didn’t do anything wrong and i love u

**changbin**: wait

**changbin**: does this mean you’ve seen him

**changbin**: with your eyes

**minhoiscute**: ye

**minhoiscute**: no spoilers, but whatever you imagine him to look like, it’s 10 times better irl

**changbin**: okay

**changbin**: alright

**changbin**: that’s

**changbin**: that’s a lot coming from you

**minhoiscute**: also he’s just a really wonderful kid and i think you two are perfect for each other

**minhoiscute**: u have my blessing

**changbin**: shit now i’m extra nervous

**changbin**: what if i fuck it up

**minhoiscute**: just be yourself bin

**minhoiscute**: if he doesn’t like you for you then he can take his thick ass somewhere else

**changbin**: true…

**changbin**: wait his what now

* * *

**4.01pm**

**changbin**: hyunjin

**changbin**: i know you’re practicing and really busy but

**hyunjin**: no i’m back home now to get dressed for the competition!

**changbin**: ok

**changbin**: don’t be shocked

**changbin**: but my best friend minho just informed me that he has been seeing your roommate

**hyunjin**: WHAT

**hyunjin**: MINHO IS YOUR FRIEND???

**hyunjin**: wait wth

**hyunjin**: ???

**changbin**: ye same

**hyunjin**: oh so he’s the friend that dances. this all makes sense now

**hyunjin**: wow i’ve seen your best friend naked and i haven’t even seen your face yet. wow.

**changbin**: you’ve seen him naked?????

**hyunjin**: ye it’s a small apartment and he isn’t shy

**hyunjin**: wait does jisung know this

**changbin**: i think he does??

**hyunjin**: ok brb i’m gonna give him a wedgie for not telling me

* * *

**4.12pm**

**hyunjin**: jisung sweetie open the bathroom door i won’t bite 😇

**jisung**: [image attached]

* * *

**8.11pm**

**hyunjin**: binnieeee <333333333333333

**changbin**: HOW DID IT GO?????

**hyunjin**: well, i have good news and bad news

**hyunjin**: the bad news is that i didn’t get first place, but i did get second place!

**changbin**: OMG CONGRATS I’M SO PROUD 

**changbin**: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**hyunjin**: thank u so much, literally couldn’t have done this without you

**hyunjin**: also the good news is that my best friend felix got first place!

**hyunjin**: so i’m not even annoyed that i didn’t get first! he really deserved this!!

**changbin**: awwww i’m so happy for both of u

**hyunjin**: thank u :)

**hyunjin**: so

**hyunjin**: what r u up to rn?

**changbin**: uhh not much, just working on some stuff

**hyunjin**: [location attached]

**hyunjin**: i’m having some drinks with my friends here to celebrate but if u want u can come pick me up and we can grab a bite

**hyunjin**: only if u want to of course ;)

**changbin**: hhhhh

**changbin**: omg 

**changbin**: so soon

**changbin**: ye i can do that

**changbin**: i just gotta

**changbin**: shower and put on clothes and omg

**changbin**: r u sure?

**hyunjin**: ye! take your time, we’re probably gonna be here for the rest of the night

* * *

8.**17pm**

**changbin**: hyung

**changbin**: hyunjin wants me to pick him up at a bar and go on our date im freaking out

**minhoiscute**: omg

**minhoiscute**: wait. is it this one?

**minhoiscute**: [location attached]

**changbin**: ye?? wtf

**minhoiscute**: jisung just asked me to come as well

**minhoiscute**: ok i’ll pick u up in 30 min let’s go together

**changbin**: but i gotta showeerrrrr

**minhoiscute**: THEN WHY R U STILL TEXTING ME. MOVE.

* * *

Changbin checks his watch in the dim light of the cab. “Shit, it’s already eleven.”

“Well, maybe if you didn’t lotion your entire body and stood naked in front of your wardrobe for two hours we would’ve gotten here earlier,” Minho says next to him. “You look hot though, so don’t worry.”

Oh, but Changbin _ does _ worry. He pulls at the collar of his shirt, and wonders if he might be giving the wrong message with his deep v-neck. Sure, he wants Hyunjin to think he’s hot, but more than that he just wants to leave a good impression and get to know the other better.

“If it helps anything, I’m also shitting my pants.” Minho fumbles with his phone case, clicking the plastic thing on and off his phone. “Think I’m gonna ask Jisung to be my–”

“Say it,” Changbin urges him on.

“My boyfriend.” Minho rubs his face with his hands. “God, that’s weird.”

Way sooner than Changbin is comfortable with, they pull up in front of the bar. “Come on, we got this. And if we fuck up we can meet each other after and get drunk, okay?”

“Deal.”

As soon as they walk into the bar, Changbin can’t help but scan the crowd looking for someone tall. His stomach turns with all the nerves crashing through him, as he tries to piece together what he knows about what Hyunjin looks like, and tries to find it in a stranger’s face.

Seemingly out of nowhere, someone who is indeed tall, comes stumbling towards them.

The guy grabs Changbin by the hands, eyes sparkling as he looks at him. Changbin can smell beer and something sweet coming off him. Could it be?

“You are Minho,” the guy says, eyes hopeful.

“No?” Changbin lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. This can’t be Hyunjin after all.

The kid frowns. “Are you sure about that?”

“I’m Minho,” as if called, Changbin’s friend finally joins him after dumping his coat at the entrance. 

The guy’s grip on Changbin’s hands tightens and he gasps. “Then you are Changbin!”

“Jeongin, what the fuck, let go of him.” Jisung, who Changbin recognizes from the pictures Minho has shown him, elbows his way through the crowd. He pulls Jeongin off him and enthusiastically shakes his hand. “Nice to finally meet you!”

“Yeah, it’s a plea–” Changbin starts to say, but Jisung has already shifted his attention to Minho, looking so lovestruck that nothing in the world could pull his attention away. 

Jeongin notices, and says, “We got a table in the back, come join us.”

Changbin follows him, and tries to hide his sweaty hands in his pockets. Does he shake Hyunjin’s hand? Does he hug him? Bro fist? God he really doesn’t know.

Two guys wave at them from a table, and Changbin is pretty sure neither of them is Hyunjin. He looks over his shoulder for Minho, but is only half surprised to find that both he and Jisung have disappeared. 

“Hey! You must be Changbin!” A cute kid with freckles almost tips over his glass as he reaches over to shake his hand. “I’m Felix.”

“Oh, I’ve heard about you. Congrats on winning today!” Changbin find that his voice is coming out funny, and he can’t stop looking around to spot a certain someone.

“Thanks! This is Seungmin by the way!” Felix gestures next to him and the other also shakes his hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you. And you can stop looking around. Hyunjin is hiding in the bathroom,” Seungmin says.

Felix clears his throat. “Not hiding. He just had to go.”

Seungmin and Felix share a look. “Sure.”

“I’ll go check if he hasn’t drowned,” Jeongin says quickly and excuses himself. Changbin follows him with his eyes as he leaves, reality suddenly sinking in that Hyunjin is _ right there _ behind the bathroom doors. 

“So, Changbin hyung!” Felix pulls his attention back to him. “That was your song Hyunjin danced to, right? It was really good!”

Changbin laughs, although it sounds more like a nervous giggle. “Thank you! It’s one of my faves, so it makes me really happy that Hyunjin danced to it.” Suddenly, Felix looks like he’s hiding a smile and Seungmin is looking over Changbin’s shoulder. “Ah, he’s right behind me, isn’t he?” Both of them slowly nod in synch. 

Changbin quickly turns, and almost falls backwards against the table at the sight he’s greeted with. 

This guy is undoubtedly Hyunjin.

He’s tall, sure, but it’s not only his height that’s impressive. The way he carries himself, his posture, make him seem way more confident than Changbin is feeling at the moment. 

What completely takes him aback are his eyes, the eyes he hasn’t seen in pictures before. They’re beautiful, and so sweet, showing exactly all the things that Changbin already knows about him, about his kind heart.

His eyes fall to his collarbones that are peeking out of the blue silk shirt he’s wearing, and Changbin has to lean back a bit before he gets too lost in how good Hyunjin smells.

“Hi,” Hyunjin says softly, his lips forming a gentle smile.

Changbin’s knees shake. 

“Hi,” he manages to answer.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah,” is the only thing Changbin can get past his lips.

The others yell something at them when they leave, but he doesn’t hear it, he just has his eyes focused on Hyunijn’s broad shoulders as he follows him out of the bar. 

“Uh,” Changbin wets his lips. His throat feels dry. “I like your shirt.”

They’re outside, and Hyunjin looks so beautiful under the streetlights that Changbin just knows that he’ll be writing songs about this exact moment for months to come. “Thanks, I wore it during the performance, so sorry if I smell a bit sweaty.” He runs a hand through his hair, exposing a strong set of eyebrows. Changbin can feel himself stare.

“You smell great, actually.” The words come out before he can think, and he mentally slaps himself.

Hyunjin laughs and covers him mouth shyly. “Stop, you’re gonna make me blush. I can’t hide behind my phone now.”

Changbin thinks the sound of Hyunjin laughing is the most beautiful thing in the whole world and he will do anything to hear it again.

“There’s a mandu shop around the corner, wanna go grab some food there?” Hyunjin asks. 

“Yeah, sure. I’m up for anything.” ‘_I would go anywhere with you.' _is what he nearly says, but he stops himself right on time, reminding himself not to get carried away too fast.

He doesn’t even know what Hyunjin thinks about him now that he’s seen him.

Suddenly, Changbin is extremely self conscious. About the way he moves, the way he talks, what he says, everything. 

But when they settle in the restaurant and Hyunjin tells him just how happy he is to see him, the tension slowly leaves his body.

“Look,” Hyunjin holds up a big dumpling in front of Changbin’s face, “it looks like your cute cheeks.”

Changbin laughs nervously because he really doesn’t know what to say to that. With the way Hyunjin is resting his face on one hand, while studying him, Changbin can feel the heat rise to his cheeks. But it’s okay, everything is okay, because Hyunjin called him cute.

It turns out that the Hyunjin he’s been talking to over the phone, isn’t at all that different from Hyunjin in real life. Actually, real life Hyunjin is even better, because now Changbin can see him smile, watch his pretty eyes light up at one of his jokes, look at him dapping the sweat off his forehead after finishing his spicy soup.

It’s a bit overwhelming.

And Changbin might actually be in love.

All the awkwardness Changbin has been feeling all night, eventually fades away. That is until it’s time to say goodbye. 

They share a cab, and when it stops in front of Hyunjin’s building, Changbin freaks out.

“Thanks for tonight, I had fun,” Hyunjin says, and he shows him one of his sweetest smiles, deep dimples forming in his cheeks.

Changbin catches himself staring at his lips for a little too long, and then realizes that the backseat of the cab is a bit too small for a hug, which is the goodbye his anxious mind had already decided on hours ago.

So he does the most stupidest thing ever.

“Me too,” he says, as he holds up his hand for a high five. 

Hyunjin eyes his hand for a moment and then bursts out laughing. “Okay, I guess?” He slaps Changbin’s hand with his own. “Goodnight, hyung.”

He watches Hyunjin all the way to the building, until he’s sure he’s out of sight, and softly screams into his hands. 

Even the taxi driver throws him a pitiful look.

* * *

**4.47am**

**changbin**: hey hyunjin

**changbin**: i know it’s 5am and you’re probably asleep

**changbin**: which is why i’m sending this at this hour

**changbin**: bc i’m embarrassed

**changbin**: anyways

**changbin**: i’m sorry for high fiving you

**changbin**: i didn’t know what to do so i panicked

**changbin**: just want you to know that i really had a great time with you

**hyunjin**: hey binnie

**changbin**: oh shit

**changbin**: you’re awake

**hyunjin**: ye i can’t sleep

**hyunjin**: and don’t worry about it, i kinda guessed that was the case

**hyunjin**: it was cute tho

**hyunjin**: you’re cute

**hyunjin**: which is why i can’t sleep

**hyunjin**: it was really nice to finally see your face

**hyunjin**: and now i can’t stop thinking about it

**changbin**: oh

**changbin**: did not expect u to say that

**changbin**: like, at all

**hyunjin**: why not?? :(

**hyunjin**: you’re really handsome

**hyunjin**: actually, can u send me a pic, with no stickers on it

**hyunjin**: maybe if i have something to look at, i’ll finally catch some sleep

**changbin**: hhh okay lemme find an old one since all my lights are off

**changbin**: [image attached]

**changbin**: from a couple of weeks ago

**hyunjin**: you are

**hyunjin**: adorable

**hyunjin**: i just wanna squish your cheeks and baby you

**changbin**: 🥺

**changbin**: maybe you could do that next time we meet?

**hyunjin**: oh i will

**hyunjin**: no more high fiving

**hyunjin**: for real tho, don’t hesitate to give me a hug next time we meet, ok?

**changbin**: ok ;;;;;

**changbin**: i will :’)

**hyunjin**: oh btw

**hyunjin**: [video attached] 

**hyunjin**: as promised, the video of my performance

**changbin**: how will i sleep now

**hyunjin**: ❤️😉

**changbin**: 😔❤️

* * *

**10.41am**

**minhoiscute**: hey hyunjin

**minhoiscute**: this is minho

**hyunjin**: hey?

**hyunjin**: aren’t you literally in the room next to me?

**minhoiscute**: ye but i can’t find my clothes and jisung’s pants don’t fit me so

**minhoiscute**: but i was curious

**minhoiscute**: i can’t get ahold of binnie so he’s probably still sleeping

**minhoiscute**: i have reached my limit and i just need to know

**minhoiscute**: how was last night

**minhoiscute**: you can be honest with me btw, i don’t kiss and tell

**hyunjin**: ok but this is kinda weird…

**minhoiscute**: i’ll send u a cute pic of him as payment

**hyunjin**: deal

**minhoiscute**: well?

**hyunjin**: pay up front.

**minhoiscute**: ok jeez. i like you.

**minhoiscute**: [image attached]

**minhoiscute**: u got me as a bonus

**hyunjin**: thank u

**hyunjin**: *for binnie, not u

**hyunjin**: anyways i’m not telling you anything bc that would be going behind his back and i’m not that type of person 😙 ok bye

**minhoiscute**: you son of a 

* * *

**9.37am**

**minhoiscute**: bin how was last night

**10.01am**

**minhoiscute**: binnieeeee wake up

**10.40am**

**minhoiscute**: ok i’ll have to resort to extreme measures

**10.54am**

**minhoiscute**: omg your boyfriend is a fiend

**minhoiscute**: i love him

**changbin**: uhm hello??

**minhoiscute**: good morning sunshine

**minhoiscute**: tell me everything

| **minhoiscute**: omg your boyfriend is a fiend

**changbin**: he’s not my bf also i don’t even wanna know

**changbin**: last night was greattttt

**changbin**: i have such a big crush on him Min :((( he’s so cute

**minhoiscute**: aawwwww

**minhoiscute**: i’m so happy for u :’))

**minhoiscute**: also i can relate lol

**changbin**: did u ask jisung to be your bf?????

**minhoiscute**: well

**minhoiscute**: i tried

**minhoiscute**: but then suddenly i had his dick in my mouth and i kinda forgot

**changbin**: hyung….

**minhoiscute**: happens all the time! i can’t help it!

**changbin**: this is so sad

**changbin**: anyways, i’m gonna work on some music

**changbin**: i’m feeling inspired hehe

**changbin**: also i can blast my songs and walk around in my underwear now that chan isn’t here

**minhoiscute**: like u weren’t doing that before he left

**changbin**: 😘

* * *

**curse jar in effect as per immediately (5)**

**11.18am**

**hyunjin**: what’s with the group name?

**seungmin**: we’re saving up for a trip, remember?

**hyunjin**: oh ye!

**hyunjin**: felix was gonna pitch some of his prize money in, right?

**lix**: well, about that…

**seungmin**: we saw a commercial for a whale charity last night and he donated all of it

**lix**: ye…

**hyunjin**: oh wow

**jeongin**: single handedly saving the planet, one step at a time

**jisung**: good morning gays, bisexuals, and questionings

**jisung**: hyunjin

**jisung**: dick good?

**hyunjin**: stfu or i’m gonna make u pay rent from now on

**seungmin**: jisung doesn’t pay rent????

**hyunjin**: it’s a long story

**hyunjin**: but no, jisung, we didn’t have sex

**hyunjin**: i really like him so i’m gonna try to take things slow

**hyunjin**: there’s no rush

**seungmin**: wow

**jisung**: could this be?

**jisung**: hyunjin done with his hoe days?

**jeongin**: wild!!

**jeongin**: don’t worry hyung, i will take over for u

**seungmin**: ….no

**lix**: NO!!!!

**jisung**: i believe in u kiddo

**hyunjin**: ANYWAYS

**hyunjin**: i’m gonna return now to my important daily schedule

**hyunjin**: first task: think about changbin for the next 12 hrs

**hyunjin**: ok bye

* * *

**minho day (4)**

**9.14am**

**minhoiscute**: happy bday to me bitches

**changbin**: happy birthdaaaaay!!!! <3333

**woojin**: happy bday minho!!

**minhoiscute**: thank u guysss

**minhoiscute** : **@chan **u have an hour to wish me a happy birthday or you’re getting blocked

**changbin**: why r u up so early anyways minho?

**changbin**: thought u closed the studio for today so u could sleep in

**minhoiscute**: that was the plan

**minhoiscute**: but idk some idiot is blasting music in the parking lot

**minhoiscute**: i am so close to just dumping a bucket of water on them

**woojin**: do it

**changbin**: hahaha

**changbin**: any plans for today?

**minhoiscute**: hmmm probably gonna have a spa day or something, get a facial so u don’t see my wrinkles

**changbin**: u literally look like a god what r u talking about

**minhoiscute**: <3

**minhoiscute**: god the music just got louder?? I don’t deserve this

**minhoiscute**: it’s some sappy fucking love song too I HATE

**minhoiscute**: wait

**minhoiscute**: excuse me for a second

**minhoiscute**: omg

**changbin**: ???

**minhoiscute**: i

**minhoiscute**: help?

**changbin**: ?????

**minhoiscute**: it’s jisung

**minhoiscute**: with a boombox

**minhoiscute**: and a sign

**minhoiscute**: oh god what do i do

**changbin**: ?????????????

**woojin**: what does the sign say??

**minhoiscute**: ‘minho please be my boyfriend’

**minhoiscute**: oh god

**minhoiscute**: what do i do

**woojin**: go outside and tell him yes???

**changbin**: ^^^^^

**woojin**: before someone calls the cops!

**minhoiscute**: oh god ok

**minhoiscute**: wish me luck

**woojin**: good luck!!!

**changbin**: <33333

**11.28am**

**chan**: oh hey minho happy birthday

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they met!!


	4. Boyfriend Applications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS <33333333
> 
> had a lot of fun writing this one!

**3.06pm**

**hyunjin**: just got my schedule for my finals and i might not survive this time ngl

**hyunjin**: [image attached]

  


**hyunjin**: at least i look cute

**hyunjin**: also thinking about how i wanna see u again before all hell breaks loose

**changbin**: hi 😳😳😳

**changbin**: you look very cute uwu

**changbin**: i also wanna see u again….. but i don’t wanna distract u from studying

**hyunjin**: i’m gonna start studying on monday!

**hyunjin**: so i have the whole weekend off~

**changbin**: 👀👀👀

**changbin**: this is the part where i ask you out right?

**hyunjin**: ye 😂

**changbin**: ok hyunjin do u maybe wanna get together this weekend and do something fun?

**hyunjin**: i would love that

**hyunjin**: anything in mind?

**changbin**: hhhhh i’m not good at this

**changbin**: maybe something laid back? so u won’t be tired after the weekend

**hyunjin**: so considerate 😢

**hyunjin**: i mean ye we don’t even have to go anywhere tbh

**hyunjin**: i’d be happy with just chilling on the couch actually

**changbin**: omg

**changbin**: a pajama party

**changbin**: sounds perfect

**hyunjin**: are u suggesting? a sleepover??? 😳😳

**changbin**: dnkkdfdf

**changbin**: i mean, if you’re not opposed to it…

**changbin**: it would be fun right?

**hyunjin**: literally my ideal date. I fucking love it

**hyunjin**: when r u free?

**changbin**: uhm

**changbin**: i’m free tonight actually + the rest of the weekend

**changbin**: do u wanna come to my place btw?

**changbin**: it’s so lonely here since my roommate left so i could use some liveliness in here haha

**hyunjin**: yes!!! I wanna see where binnie lives hehe

**changbin**: also uh

**changbin**: i got a guest room and stuff so

**changbin**: don’t worry about uh

**changbin**: i’m not like trying to get into your pants or anything

**hyunjin**: 😊 dw i wasn’t thinking u were. I trust u <3

**changbin**: <33

**hyunjin**: ok send me the address and i’ll be there around 9, ok?

**changbin**: [location attached] 

**changbin**: see u tonight!

**changbin**: <3

**hyunjin**: <333

* * *

**3.29pm**

**hyunjin**: ji, the house is all yours tonight

**jisung**: good bc me and my boyfriend need it holy shit

**hyunjin**: boyfriend??? congrats dude

**jisung**: <3

* * *

**8.46pm**

**changbin**: hyung

**woojin**: hmm?

**changbin**: hyunjin will be staying the night at my place tonight

**woojin**: oh??

**changbin**: not like that tho

**changbin**: just a sleepover

**woojin**: sounds fun!!

**changbin**: any words of advice?

**woojin**: just be yourself and try to have a good time~

**changbin**: well i spent the last 5 hours cleaning the entire apartment so

**woojin**: bin, relax

**changbin**: i’ll try 😊😅

* * *

Hyunjin feels a rush in his stomach as he clutches the strap of his overnight bag. It partly has to do with the speed at which the elevator is taking him to the 31st floor, and partly with the fact that he is gonna be spending the night at his crush’ apartment.

There is something else eating away at him as well.

Even though he’s gonna be sleeping over, Changbin insisted that it wasn’t some kind of booty call. Hyunjin is happy with that, because it’s a nice change from what he’s used to, but this is also the problem.

He’s not used to this. To someone not wanting to get in bed with him after the first date, to someone barely making any sexual remarks about his looks. He’s been with guys who’ve said they wanted to take things slow before, but usually what they mean with slow is waiting until the second date before their hands find their way to Hyunjin’s thighs and their lips to his neck.

And to be honest, Hyunjin had always been perfectly fine with that. He figured that if he would just give them what they wanted, then he could distract them from who he actually is as a person and make them stick around longer. But eventually, the distraction always wears off, and his boyfriends grow tired of his neediness, his grumpiness and sensitivity.

He hopes Changbin will let him down easy when he finally sees his bad sides.

The elevator dings way too fast, and Hyunjin moves his jaw in an attempt to pop his ears. There’s only a few doors in the hallway, which means each apartment must be very big. When Changbin opens the door for him, this suspicion is confirmed.

The apartment is huge, way too big for someone Changbin’s age, especially for someone who doesn’t like being alone. But Hyunjin can’t focus on it for more than a second, because Changbin is in front of him, his beautiful smile demanding his attention.

It’s different, seeing Changbin in clear light, instead of in a dim restaurant or in the streets at night. Now, Hyunjin can properly see the way his skin glows, and the way his eyes just naturally seem to sparkle when he smiles.

“Sorry for the mess,” Changbin says sheepishly as Hyunjin kicks off his shoes.

“What mess?” Hyunjin looks down at his reflection on the polished floor. 

They share a look, and for a moment it’s quiet, until they both start laughing.

Hyunjin gives Changbin the box of chocolates he brought, and goes to change into his pajamas. When he comes back, Changbin has already eaten half of the chocolates, but it’s okay since Hyunjin loves to see him with his cheeks stuffed. 

They opt for some Netflix, and Hyunjin is annoyed to see how big Changbin’s couch is, but his friend pats the empty spot next to him which he gladly fills. It’s still a bit awkward though, since Hyunjin isn’t used to sitting up straight. He keeps on eyeing Changbin’s shoulder, it looks soft and inviting, like the perfect pillow.

He’s about to give up, and lets out a big sigh, but then Changbin pulls him down to rest his head on said shoulder. 

“I saw you looking,” he says, and Hyunjin can feel his voice vibrate through where they’re touching. “Don’t hesitate next time, okay?”

Hyunjin just hums in response and closes his eyes, suddenly not caring about the movie they’re watching anymore. At one point, his head feels heavy with sleepiness and his cheek is starting to get numb, so this time he moves to rest his head in Changbin’s lap. The other doesn’t seem to mind, because his hands make their way to Hyunjin’s head immediately, slowly and calmingly running his fingers through his hair. 

Hyunjin tries to stay awake to enjoy the ministrations, but it feels just a little too good and before he knows it, sleep overcomes him.

He wakes up a couple hours later, in a slightly different position. While he was asleep, Changbin must have pulled him all the way into his lap, because they’re flat on the couch, and Hyunjin has left an impressive drool spot on Changbin’s chest. He can’t seem to care though, because his eyelids are heavy, and Changbin’s pecs look like the perfect pillow, so he rests his cheek on the side of his shirt that is still dry.

When he wakes again in the morning, the autumn sun burning on his face, everything just feels so natural. Changbin seems unbothered by the stain on his shirt, and joins Hyunjin on the couch again after a quick change of clothes. They cuddle, and talk, and it just feels right.

Hyunjin talks about his worries about his upcoming finals and the rest of the year while he plays with Changbin’s hands. And Changbin tells him all about his complicated family and his doubts about his goals in life. 

He feels so comfortable that his previous insecurities feel rather stupid. Changbin makes him feel like it’s okay to talk a lot, that it’s okay to complain about things and that his feelings are valid. But most of all, he makes him feel like he’s welcome to be by his side, which is why he doesn’t even think about leaving.

* * *

**5.17pm**

**hyunjin**: jisunggg

**hyunjin**: i’m probably gonna stay here all weekend so

**hyunjin**: have fun with the house ;)

**jisung**: omg bless your heart

**jisung**: r u having fun?

**hyunjin**: oh so much fun

**hyunjin**: changbin is so sweet :(((

**hyunjin**: and he smells so good

**hyunjin**: and he gives the best hugs :(((

**jisung**: better than my hugs???

**hyunjin**: ye

**jisung**: sad but valid

**hyunjin**: and his apartment is insane

**hyunjin**: just took a shower and 

**hyunjin**: he has one of those showers with a seat in it and just massage beams coming from every angle. I feel like i haven’t been this relaxed since i was a baby

**jisung**: omg… goals…

**hyunjin**: ahhh gtg, gonna kick his ass in mario kart now

**jisung**: nice! I’m gonna suck my boyfriend’s dick

**hyunjin**: have fun!

* * *

**11.14am**

**hyunjin**: hey

**hyunjin**: where r u?

**changbin**: hii

**changbin**: i’m in line at the bakery to get us some breakfast and coffee!!

**changbin**: didn’t wanna wake u up

**changbin**: u look like an angel when u r sleeping haha

**hyunjin**: 😢😢

**hyunjin**: mmmmm i'm still sleepy

**hyunjin**: sorry for sleeping in your bed

**hyunjin**: hope i didn’t keep u up

**changbin**: haha

**changbin**: dw abt it

**changbin**: the only reason i had trouble falling asleep was bc i was looking at your pretty face

**hyunjin**: dfjssknfksnf

**hyunjin**: you’re so bold through text

**hyunjin**: say that to my face next time

**changbin**: hmmm maybe i will

**changbin**: ok i'm gonna buy some croissants

**hyunjin**: omg i love u

**hyunjin**: i mean

**hyunjin**: for buying croissants

**hyunjin**: u know what i mean

**hyunjin**: shit

**hyunjin**: binnie?

**changbin**: skskfdshk stop panicking,, i was paying

**changbin**: and dw about it i know what u mean 

**changbin**: ok see u in 10 minutes hehe

**hyunjin**: 🥰

  


* * *

**jisung’s boyfriend applications: closed (5)**

**5.23pm**

**hyunjin**: guys

**hyunjin**: guysss

**lix**: hyunjinnn

**hyunjin**: changbin brought me breakfast in bed this morning :(((

**hyunjin**: chocolate croissants

**jisung**: omg

**jisung**: wow

**hyunjin**: ye

**hyunjin**: but it gets worse (better)

**hyunjin**: so i stayed the rest of today, but i had to go back home bc it’s monday tomorrow

**hyunjin**: oh btw i'm on the train now so jisung u got 20 minutes to hide all your sex stuff

**jisung**: !!!!!

**hyunjin**: anyways

**hyunjin**: as i was leaving

**hyunjin**: he got real shy and nervous it was so cute

**hyunjin**: and i saw that he wanted to ask something so i just told him to spit it out

**hyunjin**: and 

**lix**: you’re killing me hyunjin tell us

**hyunjin**: he asked if he could kiss me 😢

**jisung**: AAAAAHHHH

**lix**: AHHHH

**seungmin**: oh my GOD

**hyunjin**: so of course i said yes

**hyunjin**: bc i've been wanting to kiss him ALL weekend

**hyunjin**: and u know what he did??

**lix**: hhhhhhhh hyunjin say it i’m dying ;;;;

**hyunjin**: he gave me a kiss on the cheek

**hyunjin**: just the cheek

**jisung**: omggg

**seungmin**: that is. so soft

**hyunjin**: he held my hands while he did it and was so shy about it after and 

**hyunjin**: i don’t wanna say that i’m in love with him but i am so in love with him

**lix**: i’m so happy for u jinnie 😭😭😭

**seungmin**: god i want that

**lix**: hhhh

**jisung**: so hyunjin, how about a joint wedding on the beach

**hyunjin**: sdjdsjsjkd

**hyunjin**: anyways i got butterflies and shit now

**hyunjin**: even worse than before

**hyunjin**: but i won’t be able to meet him over the next few weeks bc of finals

**hyunjin**: he told me to do well in school so now i gotta

**lix**: yes!! let’s all do well!

**seungmin**: i’m so happy for u hyunjin,,,,

** seungmin changed group name to: Seungmin’s boyfriend applications: open**

**jisung**: ohohoh???

**hyunjin**: 😏😏😏

**hyunjin**: where does one apply

**hyunjin**: asking for a friend

**lix**: hahahaha! good one hyunjin hhaa

**hyunjin**: wait where tf is jeongin

**seungmin**: he’s doing a temple stay

**hyunjin**: ???????

**lix**: ye something abt recharging before finals

**jisung**: pretty sure he just went back to the factory where he was built to get a software update

**hyunjin**: sdjdsfdjhkjs

**hyunjin**: anyways gtg!

* * *

**5.51pm**

**hyunjin**: felix

**lix**: noooo 

**lix**: don’t u dare

**hyunjin**: :((

**hyunjin**: this is your shot

**lix**: he’s just a friend jinnie

**hyunjin**: whomst you’ve had a crush on since middle school

**lix**: 😔😔😔

**hyunjin**: i’m not trying to push u but

**hyunjin**: think about it

**lix**: ok i will

**lix**: think abt it.

**lix**: perhaps there’s a chance since love seems to be in the air nowadays

**hyunjin**: that’s the spirit!

**lix**: <3

**hyunjin**: <3

* * *

**8.31pm**

**lix**: [file attached]

**seungmin**: what’s this?

**seungmin**: wait it says ‘boyfriend application’

**seungmin**: felix wtf??

**seungmin**: omg

**seungmin**: wait i need a minute

**seungmin**: or more

**seungmin**: brb

**9.37pm**

**lix**: i’m so sorry

**lix**: ah it’s been an hour i’m really sorry idk what i was thinking

**lix**: sorry for making things awkward ahha

**lix**: pls don’t be mad

**lix**: just forget about it.

**10.14pm**

**seungmin**: felix let me in i’m outside your house

* * *

**Seungmin’s boyfriend applications: closed (5)**

**11.49pm**

**jisung**: hhh??

**seungmin**: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost had this chapter end on a cliffhanger,, but let's save the small bit of angst for the friday update :)


	5. A Massive Toblerone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for the comments they really make my day uwu <3
> 
> and the award for most misleading chapter title goes to....

**6.31pm**

**changbin**: hey hyunjinnn

**changbin**: how’s the studying going?

**hyunjin**: hey binnie

**hyunjin**: not so wellll 😭😭

**hyunjin**: i can’t focus ugh

**changbin**: oh no :((

**hyunjin**: i can’t stop thinking about last weekend

**hyunjin**: i had so much fun

**hyunjin**: you were so sweet

**changbin**: aaahhhh so it’s my fault?? 😂

**hyunjin**: noooo that’s not what i’m saying lol

**changbin**: i know i know <3

**changbin**: i had fun too, can’t wait to see u again

**hyunjin**: soon i’ll have winter break and we can see each other every day!!

**changbin**: i can’t wait 😢

**hyunjin**: what r u up to now? ❤️

**changbin**: just working on a lot of songs! I’m trying to get a lot done so i can also take a winter break haha so i have time to be with u

**hyunjin**: 😢❤️

**changbin**: ❤️❤️

**hyunjin**: okay let’s work hard, ye?

**changbin**: let’s do it!

**changbin**: good luck ❤️❤️❤️

**hyunjin**: u too!! 💖💖💖💖💖

* * *

**goodbye woojin you will be missed (4)**

**9.43am**

**woojin**: what’s with the group name

**minhoiscute**: you’re gonna be leaving today right??

**woojin**: ye but i’ll only be gone for 2 weeks

**minhoiscute**: ahh our woojinnie going on a business trip

**minhoiscute**: look at us, being functional adults and shit

**minhoiscute**: except for binnie, he’s our baby ❤️

**changbin**: haha i sure am ❤️

**changbin**: what time’s your flight wooj?

**woojin**: 3pm so i got plenty of time

**woojin**: any tax free things u guys want from the airport?

**minhoiscute**: airpods please

**woojin**: no

**minhoiscute**: :(

**changbin**: one of those huge toblerone bars. the one that has pieces the size of your hand

**woojin**: now that’s something i can make happen 😉

**minhoiscute**: we’re gonna miss you hyunggg

**changbin**: ye me too haha

**woojin**: <33

* * *

**6.44pm**

**changbin**: hey min wanna go see a movie tonight?

**7.31pm**

**changbin**: minnie?

**8.59pm**

**minhoiscute**: omg sorry bin i was with jisung

**minhoiscute**: maybe next week ok? I don’t think i have any time this week

**changbin**: that’s ok! don’t worry about it!

* * *

**10.11am**

**hyunjin**: hey binnie sorry for being so absent,, finals are really killing me :(

**changbin**: that’s ok hyunjin! school comes first!

**changbin**: u gotta stay focused, ok?

**hyunjin**: true…. but i miss u :(

**changbin**: miss u too :(

**changbin**: but stop thinking abt me, ok? go study!

**hyunjin**: if u say so 😣😣

**changbin**: ❤️

**hyunjin**: ❤️

* * *

**goodbye woojin you will be missed (4)**

**2.41pm**

**woojin**: just landed! woojin is back in town~~

**woojin**: huh why is the group name still the same

**2.58pm**

**woojin**: changbin i got your toblerone want me to bring it over?

**3.46pm**

**woojin**: where tf did all of u go?

* * *

_ “Minho.” _Woojin’s voice sounds flat when Minho picks up the phone.

“Hey, hyung. You’re back already?” He rubs his eyes and sits up on the bed, looking over his shoulder where Jisung is still napping soundly. “Wow, time really flies.”

_ “I’m at the hospital. With Changbin,” _ is all Woojin says, barely audible over the background noise.

Minho feels his stomach drop. “Wait, what.”

_ “I went to drop off his gift at his place, and I found him passed out with a fever. He’s on an IV now for dehydration and vitamins, so he’ll be okay.” _

Minho frowns, his mind going over the few conversations he’s had with Changbin over the last few weeks. “What the hell? He didn’t even tell me he was sick…” 

Woojin is quiet for a second, and it sounds like he’s moving to a less busy area. _ “Yeah, he told me he didn’t wanna bother you with a simple flu. Guess he forgot how bad the flu can actually get when you don’t rest or eat well.” _

“Shit.” Minho chews on his cuticles, a habit that he’s kicked but only comes out every now and then when he’s stressed. “God, I should’ve checked on him. I know how he gets when we’re not around. Fuck.”

_ “It’s okay, Minho.” _ Woojin pauses. _ “We’re not in high school anymore. He might still be our youngest, but he’s not our responsibility.” _

“Yeah, but stil…” Minho looks at Jisung again, where he’s snoring softly. He suddenly feels bad for getting so caught up in his new romance.

There’s a muffled voice at the other end of the line, talking to Woojin. _ “Oh, gotta go. Seems I can take him home soon,” _he says eventually.

“Good luck, Woojin. Take good care of him, okay?” Minho says quickly before the other can hang up on him.

_ “Will do.” _

* * *

**9.12pm**

**minhoiscute**: binnie

**minhoiscute**: i’m so sorry i should’ve made some time for u

**minhoiscute**: r u okay?

**changbin**: no don’t worry about it! I’m feeling better already!

**changbin**: and i’m an adult! don’t need u to babysit me or anything haha

**minhoiscute**: that’s not it

**minhoiscute**: you’re my best friend and i didn’t even ask you about your day once over these past 2 weeks

**minhoiscute**: i’m a shit friend

**changbin**: you’re nottt

**changbin**: i get it, you’re in love! and busy with work as well! so i understand!

**minhoiscute**: bin stop

**changbin**: also pls don’t tell hyunjin about this, ok? I don’t wanna worry him

**changbin**: he’s busy with finals so i really don’t wanna distract him haha

**minhoiscute**: if u say so bin :/

**9.47pm**

**minhoiscute**: ok i just got off the phone with chae and she’s running the studio for me tomorrow

**minhoiscute**: so i WILL be coming over to hang with you and i WILL cook you my mom’s famous flu soup

**minhoiscute**: and don’t you dare say that i don’t have to come over bc i’m coming anyways

**changbin**: …..

**changbin**: thank you i love you

* * *

**1.13pm**

**hyunjin**: ALL DONE

**hyunjin**: WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE 0/10 WOULD RECOMMEND

**hyunjin**: i missed you so much

**hyunjin**: how about i just drop everything and come visit you rn

**hyunjin**: hm?

**changbin**: AHHH CONGRATS ON THE FREEDOM

**changbin**: and i would love that but i’m a bit sick :((

**changbin**: don’t wanna infect you

**hyunjin**: oh nooo,, really???

**hyunjin**: and i could just wear a facemask? I just really wanna see you

**changbin**: maybe tomorrow? my fever broke earlier so i should feel better tomorrow

**hyunjin**: ahhh ok! I’ll text u abt it later!

**hyunjin**: feel better soon!!

**hyunjin**: <3

**changbin**: <3

* * *

**put a leash on jeongin but not in a gross way (5)**

**2.12pm**

**hyunjin**: aahhhh i wanted to go to changbin today but he’s sick

**hyunjin**: so if any of u losers wanna hang out?

**seungmin**: sorry me and felix are going to see a movie and u r not invited!

**lix**: ^^

**hyunjin**: :(

**jeongin**: i’m still working on my essay so :((

| **hyunjin** : aahhhh i wanted to go to changbin today but he’s sick  
**jisung**: oh ye minho told me, he had to go to the hospital and shit

**hyunjin**: he what now

**jisung**: he didn’t tell u? 

**jisung**: he was pretty bad and passed out, and if one of his friends hadn’t found him he would’ve probably died or something haha

**hyunjin**: pardon

**hyunjin**: what

**jisung**: oh

**jisung**: and now i remember minho saying that i shouldn’t tell u haha

**jisung**: wow one brain cell haha

**hyunjin**: excuse me guys, i gtg

* * *

**2.29pm**

**hyunjin**: u had to go to the hospital? u almost died??

**changbin**: wait no what

**changbin**: i mean ye, but it wasn’t /that/ bad

**changbin**: shit did minho tell u?

**hyunjin**: does it matter who did? why didn’t u tell me?

**changbin**: oh shit you’re mad

**changbin**: i’m

**changbin**: i didn’t wanna worry u, ok?

**changbin**: you were so busy with school and i didn’t wanna burden you

**hyunjin**: burden me??

**hyunjin**: you are in no way a burden to me

**hyunjin**: shit i’m pissed off that u even think that

**changbin**: i’m sorry…

**hyunjin**: u can tell me abt what goes on in your life, no matter how busy i am, okay?? 

**hyunjin**: bc i CARE about you. 

**changbin**: sorry

**hyunjin**: and i get it if u might not trust me enough with like, really deep stuff, but this ain’t that deep. you were sick and you could’ve died. I want u to tell me shit like that

**changbin**: i’m really sorry

**hyunjin**: stop saying sorry

**changbin**: sorry

**hyunjin**: R U SERIOUS

**15.17pm**

**hyunjin**: changbin i am sorry for blowing up on u like that.

**hyunjin**: shit

**hyunjin**: you didn’t do anything wrong, i was just disappointed and sad that u didn’t think you could tell me abt what was going on in your life

**hyunjin**: and i tend to get mad when i’m sad

**hyunjin**: tbh i’m the most disappointed in myself, bc i clearly haven’t put in an effort as well to see what’s up with you

**hyunjin**: i am so sorry, pls don’t hate me now you’ve seen me like this

**hyunjin**: you don’t deserve someone treating you like this

**changbin**: don’t say that

**changbin**: it’s okay hyunjin

**changbin**: i kinda needed that haha

**changbin**: my friends never yell at me, always treat me like they’re wearing safety gloves ahah so it’s a nice change

**changbin**: but still i prefer happy hyunjin :(

**hyunjin**: 😢

**changbin**: it’s just

**changbin**: ah

**hyunjin**: talk to me binnie

**changbin**: i get kinda wrapped up in my head

**changbin**: when no one is around

**changbin**: if people don’t give me attention then i start to feel useless and unwanted and

**changbin**: and i KNOW this is childish but

**changbin**: u know, i just start distancing myself even more bc i feel like ppl don’t want me around

**hyunjin**: that’s not true tho…. you’re very loved

**changbin**: <3

**changbin**: i know this theoretically, but during those episodes that just doesn’t feel like it’s true

**changbin**: haha sorry for ranting and dumping all this shit on u

**hyunjin**: no, thank u for telling me this, binnie

**hyunjin**: thanks for trusting me

**changbin**: i really missed u hyunjin

**hyunjin**: i missed u too

**hyunjin**: can i come over after all?

**changbin**: ye

**changbin**: pls do

**hyunjin**: now that’s what i like to hear 😙

**hyunjin**: see u soon <3

**changbin**: <3

* * *

Hyunjin doesn’t expect the door to be opened by a stranger when he gets to Changbin’s apartment.

“Oh hey, you must be Hyunjin. I’m Woojin.” The stranger’s handshake is firm and Hyunjin is happy that Changbin at least seems to have been in good hands over the last few days.

“Is he okay?” Hyunjin asks.

“Yeah, he’s in the shower.” Woojin turns around and yells. “Changbin, I’m gonna head out! Stay safe!” he then turns to Hyunjin again and says, “Make sure he doesn’t faint in the shower, okay?”

Hyunjin just nods and then Woojin leaves after giving him a few pats on the shoulder.

The apartment is a mess, a stark difference from what it looked like the last time Hyunjin was here. There’s empty food packages everywhere, and the curtains are closed, making the scene look grim. 

He can hear Changbin hum in the shower, so he takes that as a sign that he’s safe, and decides to clean up a bit. He starts by pulling the curtains, letting some of the final daylight flood the room. It takes him a couple of minutes to find a trash bag in the large kitchen, but once he does, he starts dumping all the plastic in it. When Changbin finally comes out of the shower, he’s busy loading up the dishwasher with all the half empty coffee cups. 

“Oh no, you don’t have to do all that!” Changbin says, and his cheeks are flushed from either the shower or the flu.

“Don’t worry about it! Go sit down and relax,” Hyunjin urges him on, gesturing at the couch, and after some hesitation, Changbin sits with a pout.

Hyunjin sits down shortly after with him, handing him a big glass of cold water. “Drink up.”

Changbin obediently takes the glass from him and sips on it. “You’re not wearing a mask, you’re gonna get sick.” 

“That’s okay, finals are over anyway.” Hyunjin scoots closer so that he’s leaning again Changbin. His body feels so warm. “Besides, if I get sick, you can just take care of me in return, hm?” 

Hyunjin feels some nerves boil in his stomach, the thought that Changbin might hate him now that he’s seen him blow up louder than ever. But Changbin seems relaxed next to him, comfortable, even more than the previous times they met, so he pushes the thought away.

“I don’t want you to be sick, though. That would make me sad.” Changbin puts the empty glass on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry about everything that happened, by the way,” Hyunjin says as he puts his hand on Changbin’s forehead, trying to figure out if he still has a fever. “Let’s not get things mixed up like that again, okay?” 

“Okay.” Changbin swallows and looks up at where Hyunjin’s hand is resting, and then back at his face. Hyunjin doesn’t miss the way his eyes linger on his lips.

Hyunjin realizes that the two of them are gonna be alright after all, so he makes a decision. 

“Hm,” he starts, “I think I know what kind of medicine you need.” Hyunjin’s heart is beating in his throat, and he can’t believe he’s about to be this bold with Changbin. But there’s no denying it, the other hasn’t stopped staring at his mouth, so he leans in and presses his lips to Changbin’s.

A sound of shock leaves the other’s throat, but then Hyunjin puts his hands on his cheeks and he relaxes into the touch, kissing Hyunjin back. 

He feels so warm and small in his hands, and his lips fit perfectly between Hyunjin’s and it all feels so perfect, just right. That is until Changbin has to pull away because he can’t breathe through his stuffed nose and almost sneezes in Hyunjin’s face. 

However, they can both laugh about it. Hyunjin is disappointed when Changbin forbids him from kissing him again until he’s better, but it’s a promise of more kisses to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> preview for next chapter:
> 
> 11.52am  
hyunjin: how do u ask someone to be your boyfriend?
> 
> \----  
btw i'm kinda playing with the idea of uploading the last 2 chaps this weekend, one tomorrow and the last one on sunday mmmm is that something yall would like?
> 
> also! (youtuber voice) pls comment your fave part of the fic so far down here uwu <3


	6. Merry Christmas Losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER LET'S GO CHANGJIN MARATHON
> 
> haha feelings and nsfw? all in one chapter? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> also thank u so much for the comments on last chapter!!!! they're all super cute and i had so much fun reading them <33333

**🎄 (5)**

**11.52am**

**hyunjin**: how do u ask someone to be your boyfriend

**jisung**: well

**hyunjin**: not u

**jisung**: ok

**hyunjin**: sorry that sounded mean uwu ily <3

**jisung**: i know haha ly2

**seungmin**: just ask him! that seems to work

**jeongin**: or buy him a diamond ring and propose. the world might end soon so no stalling

**lix**: u ok innie?

**jeongin**: ✌️

**hyunjin**: hhhh ok i’ll just ask him

**hyunjin**: i wanted to do something cute but my mind is literally blank

**jisung**: nooo u should do something special

**jisung**: a success guarantee of 1000%

**jisung**: is there anything he likes?

**hyunjin**: me

**lix**: nfkdhkfhdkdf

**hyunjin**: also music, online shopping, working out, and chocolate

**jisung**: chocolate wow his mind

**hyunjin**: wait i think i have an idea

**hyunjin**: ok bye kids

* * *

**3.17pm**

**changbin**: hyunjin

**hyunjin**: hm? 🥰

**changbin**: why did u just have a cake delivered to my apartment 😭😭 i’m on a diet

**hyunjin**: don’t be!!! I love your cheeks too much 😢

**changbin**: is it for christmas?

**hyunjin**: just open the box binnie

**3.28pm**

**hyunjin**: bin?

**changbin**: I AM SO SORRY BUT I DROPPED THE CAKE

**changbin**: IT’S ON THE FLOOR NOW

**changbin**: BUT I DID READ WHAT IT SAID BEFORE I DESTROYED IT AND

**changbin**: YES I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND

**hyunjin**: OMG THANK GOD

**hyunjin**: jhsfkhskhnkfh

**hyunjin**: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**changbin** : **❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**x10000

**hyunjin**: sorry for not asking it in person,, idk i was suddenly feeling shy 😭

**changbin**: that’s okay! I’m happy u didn’t get to see me freak out haha

**changbin**: shit i really wanna kiss u rn

**hyunjin**: 👉👈

**hyunjin**: want me to come over so we can eat cake off the floor and make out

**changbin**: god what did i do to deserve u. Yes

**hyunjin**: be there soon!

* * *

Changbin really doesn’t know what he did to deserve all of this, but he decides not to dwell on it and just focus on running his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair.

His friend, no, his _ boyfriend_, is almost asleep, half on top of him, looking like an actual angel.

After eating whatever was salvageable of the cake, Hyunijn had dragged him to his bedroom for some cuddles. 

Cuddles which quickly turned into kisses, and almost more.

There is just something about the way Hyunjin kisses him, that has Changbin lose all his strength in his body, turns him into pudding. But he really can’t complain about it, because Hyunjin makes him feel safe, makes him feel loved, and it’s the best feeling Changbin has ever felt.

Earlier, when Hyunjin climbed on top of him, and kissed him deeper, Changbin was honestly ready for them to take it to the next stage. His feelings for Hyunjin are so deeply rooted into his heart now, that the thought of Hyunjin touching every part of him, is an inviting one, not a scary one. 

But it was Hyunjin who pulled away, who hesitated, and though Changbin was a little disappointed about it, it didn’t hurt. He’d expected his mind to immediately tell him that Hyunjin didn’t want him, but those voices stayed quiet.

Hyunjin has always respected Changbin’s pace, so now it’s time to do the same for him.

“I like this,” Hyunjin says, voice muffled by Changbin’s shirt.

“You like me?” Changbin teases.

“Yeah, duh.” Hyunjin giggles softly. He repositions himself a little to press his body even closer to Changbin’s. “I meant you touching my hair though. Never stop.” 

Changbin smiles, pressing a kiss into Hyunjin’s messy hair. “I never will.”

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS LOSERS (5)**

**5.45pm**

**jeongin**: I HATE CHRISTMAS

**jisung**: as the antichrist, u should

**jeongin**: SHUT UP

**jeongin**: why can’t it just be a nice boring family holiday like in other countries

**jeongin**: but noooo we gotta make it even more romantic than valentine’s day

**jeongin**: there’s couples in matching outfits everywhere and it’s making me SICK

**lix**: jeez jeongin

**seungmin**: ye relax :(

**hyunjin**: i think now is a bad time to tell yall i asked binnie to be my bf and he said yes

**jeongin**: no that’s okay hyunjin i’m very happy for u two

**jeongin**: i’m just frustrated

**jeongin**: oh wait nvm i got a match on tinder merry christmas yall i’m going out!

**lix**: pfffffff

**seungmin**: must be nice to be young

**jisung**: jflsjds seungmin he’s literally four months younger than us

**seungmin**: must be nice

**seungmin**: anyways HYUNJIN CONGRATS

**hyunjin**: thank uuuu

**hyunjin**: he’s taking me out for dinner now so

**hyunjin**: gtg!

* * *

**1.14pm**

**hyunjin**: i had so much fun last night binnie <3

**hyunjin**: thank u for taking me out

**hyunjin**: i know how difficult it is to get a reservation on christmas eve

**changbin**: i had fun too!

**changbin**: and the food was soooo good

**hyunjin**: it really was!!

**hyunjin**: here, have a pic of my outfit last night since u loved it so much

**hyunjin**: [image attached]

**changbin**: hhhhh merry christmas to me

**changbin**: u looked so good

**changbin**: so good it almost killed me

**hyunjin**: ye u choked on your food pretty bad

**hyunjin**: what was it that set u off again?

**changbin**: hhh

**changbin**: u know…. same as always

**hyunjin**: hmmm idk? maybe u should tell me

**changbin**: your lips…

**hyunjin**: oh u mean these?

**hyunjin**: [image attached]

**hyunjin**: this was me this morning at a cafe

**changbin**: haha wtf

**changbin**: i wanna kiss u 

**changbin**: like a lot

**hyunjin**: ohh~~ dirty talk from binnie

**changbin**: that’s not dirty talk

**hyunjin**: hmmm then i wonder what would qualify as dirty talk to u

**hyunjin**: (is this okay?)

**changbin**: ye it is

**changbin**: i’m not in starbucks this time

**hyunjin**: good

**hyunjin**: [image attached]

**hyunjin**: bc i got more where that came from

**changbin**: jesus hyunjin

**changbin**: you’re trying to kill me

**hyunjin**: binnie, how could i possibly kill u with my lips? 😇

**hyunjin**: i mean i could think of a bunch of things i could do to you with them, but not murder

**changbin**: oh ye?

**changbin**: like what

**hyunjin**: well for one i could kiss u, bc i know u like that a lot

**changbin**: i really do

**changbin**: u make me feel all mmmmm when u do

**hyunjin**: i know baby~

**hyunjin**: i love how u just melt in my arms from a simple kiss, it’s really cute

**changbin**: oh god

**hyunjin**: but i’ve been wanting to kiss you elsewhere too…

**hyunjin**: like your neck for example, it’s so pretty, and i wanna kiss u there and bite you and mark u all up

**hyunjin**: you’d look so cute like that

**changbin**: godddd

**changbin**: yes i’d love that

**changbin**: my neck is really ticklish tho

**hyunjin**: even better

**hyunjin**: i love it when u squirm under me when i treat you real good 😊

**changbin**: shit hyunjin you’re so hot when u talk like this wtff

**hyunjin**: 😘

**hyunjin**: i also really wanna kiss your chest binnie

**hyunjin**: i bet you look so good

**hyunjin**: bc i’ve felt your pecs and they’re perfect

**hyunjin**: but your stupid shirt is always in the way

**hyunjin**: wanna feel them, your skin against mine

**changbin**: hhhhh

**changbin**: you really like them that much?

**hyunjin**: ye

**hyunjin**: just as much as u like my lips

**changbin**: god

**changbin**: it’s nothing impressive tho, besides, i don’t have abs either

**hyunjin**: u don’t?

**changbin**: haha no…. I got a tummy

**hyunjin**: good

**hyunjin**: i love that

**hyunjin**: so much

**hyunjin**: the more for me to kiss and touch 

**changbin**: hyunjin

**hyunjin**: ye?

**changbin**: can i pls call u

**changbin**: i need to hear your voice

**hyunjin**: kskshkjd

**hyunjin**: please do

* * *

“Hey.”

_ “Hey.” _Hyunjin’s voice sounds a little hoarse over the phone.

“So,” Changbin swallows, “I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never done this before,” he admits.

_ “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’ll lead,” _ Hyunjin says and Changbin is happy to hear it. He likes that about Hyunjin, the way he can see his insecurities without calling them out, and how the way he acts compensates for them.

_ “Where are you right now?” _Changbin hears some shuffling coming from Hyunjin’s side.

“I’m on the couch.” Changbin shifts to get more comfortable, wriggling a bit so his pants don’t feel so tight.

Hyunjin hums and it’s the most enticing sound Changbin has ever heard. _ “Oh, you’re in the living room. Are the curtains open?” _

“Yeah,” he answers.

_ “Leave them open.” _ Changbin’s heart skips at the simple request. _ “If I say anything you don’t like, tell me okay? We can stop at any time, I don’t mind.” _

He’s on the 31st floor, so it really shouldn’t be a problem, no one can see him. But sitting here in broad daylight, his own hand slowly stroking his thigh, makes him feel bad. In the best kind of way. “Yeah. That’s kinda hot actually,” he admits softly.

_ “Oh? Good to know, I’ll keep that in mind for some other time.” _ Hyunjin pauses for a moment and Changbin can hear clothes ruffling. _ “How are you feeling right now, baby?” _

The pet name makes Changbin’s breath hitch. It seems like every time Hyunjin calls him that, he gets more and more affected by it. “I– I’m feeling really hot.” His own voice sounds foreign as he says the words.

_ “Perhaps you should take off some clothes. Can you take off your pants for me?” _Hyunjin doesn’t have to ask twice, because Changbin kicks off his sweatpants as fast as he can, happy to ditch the restriction.

“What are you wearing?” he dares to ask.

_ “Only a bathrobe, I just came out of the shower,” _ Hyunjin answers.

His mind goes many places at once. He thinks about how pretty Hyunjin must look with his skin flushed from the hot water, how his wet hair would stick against his forehead, how tight the robe would fit around his waist. 

_ “Changbin? Are you turned on?” _Hyunjin asks. 

He throws his head back against the couch at Hyunjin’s words. “Shit. I’m beyond turned on right now. There’s just something about your voice.”

Changbin can hear a huff coming from the other end of the line. _ “You like it? Bet you’ll like it even more when I’m moaning your name.” _

“Fuck.” Changbin’s hand cramps from clenching into a fist for too long and he has to stop himself from arching off the couch, hips twitching at the mere thought of what Hyunjin is suggesting. “Hyunjin, can I please touch myself?”

_ “Oh, you’re asking permission? Who would’ve thought my Binnie was such a good boy.” _ Hyunjin stays quiet for a short moment, and then says, _ “Sure, go ahead. Tell me what you’re doing, though.” _

Changbin chews on his bottom lip, and he can feel his cheeks burn from embarrassment. But it’s the good type of embarrassment, one that he wants to explore just to see how far he can go. 

He peels back his boxers and shimmies out of them, the movement a bit clumsy since he’s only got one hand available. He’s flustered at how hard he already is when he takes himself in his hand, knowing that he won’t be lasting too long. When he finally moves his hand, he whines through his teeth, and he hopes that Hyunjin can hear just how badly he is affecting him.

_ “Well? Tell me.” _ Hyunjin’s voice sounds impatient, and breathless.

“There’s not much to tell you about it,” he huffs a small laugh, “just regular old jerking off.”

Hyunjin laughs. _ “Then tell me how it feels.” _

“It feels good,” he says as he speeds up his strokes. “Better than normal. It’s because you’re here with me. I wish you were touching me.” Changbin squeezes himself at the base as he twitches at the thought of that situation happening in the foreseeable future. 

_ “I want that too.” _ Changbin can hear just how fast Hyunjin is breathing, and he wishes he could see him. _ “Can you slow down?” _Hyunjin asks.

With a whine, Changbin slows down his hand, exercising the tiny bit of self control he has left.

_ “Now stop all the way, and use your thumb to play with the head for a bit. Can you do that for me?” _Hyunjin’s voice is low, and breathy.

Changbin only manages to reply with a moan as he does what he’s told, happy to do whatever Hyunjin wants from him. His ears heat up as he looks down to watch his thumb rub circles over his head, spreading precum. He's never been this wet. 

He can hear the sound of skin on skin on the other end of the line, so he clears his throat and asks, “Are you touching yourself, Hyunjin?”

_ “Have been since I picked up the phone,” _ Hyunjin says. _ “Your voice is really sexy, baby. I could listen to it all day.” _

“Hyunjin, can I– can I please–” Changbin’s hips shake, and he can’t get the words out. It’s all becoming a bit too much. Hyunjin’s voice, the torturously slow touches on his dick, the way he’s sitting there, jerking off in broad daylight.

_ “Yes you can. Let me hear you, okay?” _Hyunjin asks and Changbin is more than happy to oblige.

Once he wraps his full fist around himself again, he thinks he will probably come within a minute. But surprisingly, it’s actually Hyunjin who’s breathing gets louder first. Changbin pauses his movement, too entranced by the way Hyunjin is moaning his name, just like he promised. 

All sorts of images go through his head, of Hyunjin on his bed with his hand under his bathrobe, the garment slipping off his shoulder and exposing the pretty mole on his neck that Changbin has been wanting to kiss. Or the image of Hyunjin sitting next to him in this moment, replacing Changbin’s hand with his own, whispering into his ear.

And when Hyunjin finally comes, while loudly moaning his name, it only takes Changbin two or three strokes before he follows with a sob. 

He sits there in silence for a while, trying to catch his breath. He should be feeling gross with his sweaty ass sticking to the couch and the cum drying on his hand, but all he feels is bliss. And Hyunjin seems to be feeling the same, a content sigh coming from the phone.

_ “Did you enjoy that, Binnie? Because I really did.” _

“Yeah, that was– God that was really hot,” Changbin says, head in the clouds.

_ “I gotta go now, because I made a mess. I’ll text you in a minute, okay?” _Changbin hears Hyunjin get up.

“Yeah, me too. See you.” The line is silent for a short moment, as if they both want to say something else, but then Hyunjin finally hangs up.

* * *

**2.45pm**

**hyunjin**: hey binnie

**hyunjin**: i forgot to say something earlier

**hyunjin**: i know it’s early and it hasn’t even been three months yet but

**hyunjin**: i think i’m in love with you

**hyunjin**: and i’m not just saying that because we just had phone sex

**changbin**: hey

**changbin**: i think

**changbin**: me too

**changbin**: ye i’m pretty sure

**hyunjin**: 😢

**changbin**: this is the first time i’m in love so i was a bit hesitant to label it like that but ye

**changbin**: i’m head over heels haha

**hyunjin**: wow i’m

**hyunjin**: ah my chest hurts ;;

**hyunjin**: in a good way

**hyunjin**: not to be clingy but

**hyunjin**: could you come over so we can cuddle?

**hyunjin**: i can’t leave the house rn bc i’m getting a package later

**hyunjin**: but i really wanna see you and hold u

**changbin**: i would love that a lot

**changbin**: just like i love you 😘

**hyunjin**: jfdjkfjds

**hyunjin**: god i created a monster…

**hyunjin**: love u too

**hyunjin**: ❤️

**changbin**: ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> preview for next chapter:
> 
> hyunjin: wear something sexy, ok?
> 
> \----
> 
> next chapter will be up tomorrow! bc i can't help myself! lemme know what yall thought about this chapter, since i think most of yall are here for the fluff instead of the nsfw stuff,,, <3


	7. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED!!
> 
> thank u so much for the comments uwu i hope yall like this one

**CHAN IS BACK (4)**

**2.17pm**

**chan** : i sure am

**changbin** : channieeeee

**minhoiscute** : the chosen one has returned

**woojin** : channie we missed u!

**chan** : awwww guys

**chan** : me too

**chan** : hey, quick question  **@changbin**

**chan** : what’s with all the balloons and decorations in the spare bedroom?

**changbin** : uhm

**changbin** : wtf u never go to that room

**minhoiscute** : changbin………..

**changbin** : shit

**minhoiscute** : ok might as well tell him

**woojin** : we planned a surprise party for u tomorrow chan

**minhoiscute** : to celebrate your return

**chan** : aaawww u guys

**chan** : that’s so sweet

**chan** : but it’s new year’s eve tomorrow?

**chan** : don’t u wanna spend that with your family?

**minhoiscute** : we cant get drunk with our family 😭

**woojin** : ye and we also invited changbin and minhos boyfriends and their friends, since you’ve been wanting to meet them!

**chan** : great! !

**changbin** : thank god chan now that u know u can help me decorate

**changbin** : minho, you and the kids are bringing food, right?

**minhoiscute** : yessir

**woojin** : and i’ll bring the liquor

**changbin** : ok i’ll buy some soda bc we don’t all drink our whiskey straight like u woojin

**woojin** : it’s called growing up 😘

**chan** : i’ll see if i can find some fireworks to shoot off the balcony

**woojin** : no...

**minhoiscute** : no chan

**chan** : sparklers then? 🥺

**changbin** : I FUCKING LOVE SPARKLERS

**chan** : 🎇🎇🎇

**changbin** : <333

* * *

**7.13pm**

  
**hyunjin** : [image attached]

**hyunjin** : my outfit for tonight

**changbin** : hey have i told u that you’re very hot?

**hyunjin** : yes 😇 but i don’t mind hearing it again 

**changbin** : good

**hyunjin** : i’m excited for tonight!

**hyunjin** : all of us are finally gonna be together!

**changbin** : yes!!! I’m a little nervous tho haha

**changbin** : what if our friends don’t get along

**hyunjin** : oh i’m sure they will~ don’t worry about it

**hyunjin** : btw i just wanted to check beforehand

**hyunjin** : are u ok with me kissing u in front of your friends?

**hyunjin** : i don’t wanna embarrass u haha

**changbin** : 😳😳😳

**changbin** : yes ;;; i am

**changbin** : thanks for asking tho haha

**changbin** : i’m really shy but i’m most comfortable around my friends so don’t worry about it

**hyunjin** : good~ bc i plan on kissing u lots

**changbin** : can’t wait 😊

**hyunjin** : ah i think minho is here with the cab! so gtg! see u soon!

**hyunjin** : wear something sexy, ok?

**changbin** : hhhhhhhhh i’ll try

**changbin** : <3 

  
  


* * *

“Now, I want everyone to behave tonight, okay?” Hyunjin reminds his friends, as the numbers on the elevator screen go up.

Jeongin rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, no stealing.”

“And no fucking in the living room,” Jisung adds. 

“We’ll see about that,” Minho says, looking over his shoulder at Jisung.

Hyunjin can only sigh. 

Felix moves his hands to get a better grip on all the bags of snacks he’s carrying. “You think that Chan guy has any fireworks?”

Minho reaches over to take one of his bags and says, “What is it with you Australians and fireworks? That’s dangerous.” 

“Come on, maybe next year,” Seungmin says as he puts his hand on his disappointed boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Minho tries to comfort him, “We have a great view up there, so you’ll be able to see fireworks all evening.”

The elevator doors finally open, and they’re greeted by a guy Hyunjin has never seen before.

“Minho, my savior. I’m fucking starving,” the stranger takes the bag with food from Minho’s hands and pulls out a snack. “Oh, hi kids,” the guy tries to say around a mouth full of protein bar, “I’m Chan! Come in.”

As soon as Hyunjin steps into the apartment, he steps in something weird, and when he lifts his foot to check what it is, he finds a bunch of glitter stuck to the bottom of his foot.

“Sorry, we had some decoration accidents,” a familiar voice says, and Hyunjin looks up from his feet with a smile to greet his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry about it, I love glitter.” He leans in to give Changbin a quick kiss. “But I love you more.”

“Shit, o–okay,” Changbin stutters. “That is definitely one hundred percent worse to hear in real life. I mean– better.”

“I know what you mean.” Hyunjin reaches to pinch Changbin’s cheek, delighted at how flushed his skin feels to the touch. He takes a good long moment to check out the other’s outfit, pleased to see that he managed to satisfy Hyunjin’s request. He wants to tell him he looks hot, but decides to save it for when they’re alone since Changbin is already blushing like crazy.

It quickly turns out that Changbin’s worries had been for nothing. Everyone seems to get along well. Felix is glued to Chan’s side, exchanging stories about their hometown in English, Seungmin’s arm looped through Felix’, sipping on a beer as he tries to keep up with them. 

Hyunjin giggles to himself as he watches Jeongin’s eyes almost pop out of his head in amazement at Woojin doing some card tricks. 

Jisung and Minho are of course in each other’s laps, making out, but Hyunjin really can’t comment on it, since he’s also squeezed close to his own boyfriend on the couch, his hand resting on his thigh and head on his shoulder as he listens to him talk about his day.

At one point, Changbin attempts to get up. “Do you want another drink?”

“Yeah, but I’ll just have a coke, since I’m trying to stay sober.” Hyunjin grabs Changbin’s hand and squeezes it softly, meaningfully. “Maybe you should stay sober too, hm?”

He watches his boyfriend’s face grow from confusion to realizing what Hyunjin means with that. The flush that covers the other’s cheeks is adorable.

“Yeah, sure,” Changbin looks at where their hands are connected, “I can do that.”

“Good,” Hyunjin says as he pulls Changbin’s hand closer to press a quick kiss to his knuckles.

They appear to be the only ones that manage to keep some form of sobriety though. At one point, Jeongin climbs on top of the grand piano in the living room with a bottle of vodka in his hand, laying on his back humming off-key as Woojin plays some jazz song on said piano. Jisung and Minho are dramatically slow dancing along to the song, and Felix is leaving handprints all over the windows as he’s staring out trying to spot some fireworks. Chan is trying to teach Seungmin how to make a cocktail while flipping bottles, but drops one on his big toe within the first minute.

Despite being sober, Hyunjin feels warm inside. Happy, giddy even, and just content at watching their newly formed friend group have fun. 

But when the clock finally strikes midnight, sounding in the new year, the party finally actually starts. Quickly after they’ve all exchanged their congratulations, Chan rolls out a sound system that seems taller than him. Hyunjin prays for the neighbors as soon as the music starts, the deep bass even overpowering the sound of fireworks exploding outside.

He still manages to catch the sound of Changbin’s laugh over the music, as he always will. Changbin is in the kitchen, mixing Felix a drink while making smalltalk with the other. Hyunjin notices that he’s undone another button on his shirt, showing more of his chest. His cheeks shimmer from the heat of the room, and the cheesy makeshift disco lights make his eyes sparkle.

Hyunjin thinks he can’t hold back any longer, so he does what comes naturally with them now, and unlocks his phone to send him a message.

* * *

**0.33am**

**hyunjin** : binnie

**changbin** : wait why r u texting me? We’re in the same room

**hyunjin** : bc i thought u might die if i asked this to your face, but

**hyunjin** : wanna meet me in your room? Just us two?

**hyunjin** : you’re driving me crazy with that shirt and i wanna touch you properly

**changbin** : jjjj4

**hyunjin** : haha i saw u drop that glass

**hyunjin** : ok why don’t i go to your room and u join me after u clean that up

**changbin** : yes

**changbin** : pls

**changbin** : i’ll be right there

**hyunjin** : ^^

* * *

The nerves raging through Changbin’s body make his fists clench and his stomach woop, and he tries to ignore Chan’s knowing look as he makes his way to his bedroom. 

It’s the good kind of nerves though. He has no idea what Hyunjin has planned for him, but he’s open to anything, will take anything the other gives him. He’s ready for it.

What he doesn’t expect is to find Hyunjin half asleep on his bed.

“What took you so long?” Hyunjin says in a whiny voice, rubbing at his eyes, and Changbin’s heart fucking jumpstarts. This is the side he loves to most from his boyfriend, when he’s needy, and asks for things without beating around the bush. Hyunjin had confessed to him one night during their sleepover that he tends to hide that part from his lovers, since he had been called annoying for it once, but Changbin had assured him that it was perfect. That they complemented each other.

“I had to clean the whole floor! And then Felix slipped in the drink and I had to find him a bandaid,” he replies in the same whiny voice, playing along.

Hyunjin ignores his excuse and reaches out his arms. “Cuddles?”

Like he would ever say no to that. 

He kicks off his slippers and worms his way into the spot next to his boyfriend, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his silk shirt and tight jeans, but the feeling fades as soon as Hyunjin pulls him up against his chest in a warm hug. 

“Hey Changbin,” Hyunjin whispers the words into his hair, “I’m so happy you accidentally texted me that night.”

“Me too.” Changbin tries to wiggle even closer, to be hugged tighter.

“Though we would’ve met eventually, through Minho and Jisung.”

Changbin thinks this over. “Yeah, but I–” he swallows, “I wouldn’t have flirted with you, probably. You know how shy I am.”

Hyunjin laughs softly. “But you’re really adorable and hot so I would’ve worked hard to make you fall for me.”

“Hmm, say that again.” Changbin hides his face in Hyunjin’s chest.

“You’re adorable?”

“No, the other one,” Changbin says, and with that he can feel it in the air, feel how the mood switches.

Hyunjin pushes him away to study his face. Changbin can feel his cheeks heat up, but he’s not embarrassed by it. He’s excited.

Without a word, Hyunjin connects their lips and Changbin doesn’t even hear the fireworks going off outside anymore. It’s just him and Hyunjin.

The way he kisses him is different from other times. Hyunjin has lost all of his usual softness. He kisses him hungrily, like he’s trying to get closer to Changbin even though it’s physically impossible. His hands find Changbin’s back, and he momentarily plays with his shirt where it’s tucked into his jeans, before pulling it out and letting a hand roam under it, tracing his naked back. Changbin shivers. 

“God,” Hyunjin sounds out of breath when he finally pulls away, “you’re so hot, you’re making me lose my mind.” 

But Changbin finds that hard to believe, when he is the one who is actually losing his grip. Hyunjin seems to be the one who knows what he’s doing, who knows what he wants, whereas Changbin just wants everything, he wants more. So all he can say is, “Please–”

He doesn’t need to elaborate, doesn’t need to explain, because Hyunjin just flips him on his back and straddles his hips. Changbin feels helpless under his weight, the way he’s pinned down and can’t move, but it just adds to his excitement. Hyunjin can do whatever he wants to him and he would thank him for it.

“I’ve been waiting,” Hyunjin starts as he plays with the buttons of Changbin’s shirt, “to see more of you.” He moves to undo the first button. “Is this okay?” he checks.

Changbin just nods enthusiastically. “Don’t ask. I’ll stop you when it’s too much.” 

“You don’t have to tell me that twice,” Hyunjin says as he makes quick work of Changbin’s buttons, slowly opening his shirt. “Shit,” Hyunjin breathes out and chews on his bottom lip.

Changbin is about to ask if that’s a good or a bad ‘shit’, but Hyunjin indirectly answers his question by leaning down to kiss his chest. His lips are soft and so gentle against his skin, and the light touches make Changbin giggle.

Hyunjin looks up at him with a smile. “I forgot how ticklish you are.” 

“I don’t mind,” Changbin says as he reaches to move Hyunjin’s hair out of his face, “as long as you keep touching me.”

Hyunjin smiles and leans in to the touch. “I can do that.”

And Hyunjin does exactly that. But this time less gentle, and with even more attention. He kisses Changbin wherever he can reach, each part of his exposed skin. When his now wet lips graze his left nipple, he can feel his heartbeat pick up, more than he thought was possible. 

Hyunjin doesn’t stop at his chest. He moves down, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to his stomach. Changbin would consider the sight of it cute, if Hyunjin wasn’t so close to where his pants were almost cutting off his bloodstream by now. 

His boyfriend presses a particularly wet kiss just by the edge of his belt, and Changbin can’t stop himself from bucking up at the sensation. On one side, he could lay here for hours and enjoy Hyunjin’s sweet teasing, but on the other side, he needs more and he needs it now. 

Hyunjin seems to get the message though, because he starts playing with Changbin’s belt buckle, a question in his eyes as he looks up at him through his lashes. “Can I?”

“Hyunjin, I cannot stress this enough, but you can literally do anything you want to me. Just fuck me up.” Changbin puts his arm over his face to hide his blush.

His boyfriend takes that as a cue to try to pull off Changbin’s pants in one go. Emphasis on  _ try  _ since his pants are so tight that they get stuck around his thighs. Changbin tries to help him by shaking his legs, to which he accidentally kicks Hyunjin right in the chin. 

But of course they both laugh about it, because that’s just how things are between them. Changbin leans up to press a soothing kiss to the other’s chin, as Hyunjin pretends to be angry at him, failing miserably since he’s giggling all the while.

Eventually, Changbin manages to get his jeans off, the cool air in the room well needed on his overheated skin. Hyunjin doesn’t waste any time and plops down between his legs, his hands softly stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs.

“You’re so pretty like this,” he says, and Changbin’s mind goes haywire at the words. The way Hyunjin is touching his thighs, how he’s looking at him like he could eat him up– it’s a lot. But it doesn’t stop there, because obviously Hyunjin is out to kill him before the evening ends. 

Hyunjin plays a little with the hem of his boxers, which makes Changbin whine from impatience. Suddenly, he’s lost all sense of shame, and doesn’t even care about the way he’s pathetically twitching his hips, begging for a better touch. It’s like literally all his blood from his brain went south and he can’t think anymore. 

He doesn’t have to wait long, because soon Hyunjin pulls off his boxers. Changbin tensely watches Hyunjin take his dick in his hand, amazed and a little shy about the way it almost disappears in Hyunjin’s huge hand. A voice in the back of his head is reminding him that this is the first time anyone has ever seen him, or touched him like this, but the voice is silenced quickly when Hyunjin starts moving his hand.

He throws his head back, pushing it back into the bed as his eyes shut immediately at the feeling. Not only is it better than when he touches himself with his own hand, Hyunjin also seems to know what he’s doing, seems to already know exactly which buttons to push.

“You might wanna open your eyes for this part,” Hyunjin says, and Changbin quickly does what he’s told, feeling a bit dizzy when his eyes land on Hyunjin between his legs.

He’s about to ask what he means by that, but Hyunjin wets his lips and answers the question for him by leaning down and taking him into his mouth.

The heat, the wetness of his mouth, it’s wonderful, if not a bit too much. Changbin knows he’s not gonna last long. But more than the sensations he’s feeling, there’s something else that will push him over the edge soon.

Hyunjin was right. This really is a sight to see.

Hyunjin’s lips, Changbin’s favorite thing in the whole world, look even more plump, moving up and down his cock. And the way Hyunjin doesn’t break eye contact with him, the spark in his eyes showing exactly just how much he enjoys what he’s doing, and how much he loves the fact that Changbin is watching him. 

The other flattens his tongue against the underside of Changbin’s dick, and with that he just has to reach down and pull Hyunjin off him, before he embarrasses himself. “Shit– I’m really close.”

“Good, because I want you to come in my mouth,” Hyunjin says. If it weren’t for the soft dust of pink on his cheeks, Changbin would’ve been scared at how composed he looks.

He nods, not able to find any words to reply to that, and Hyunjin quickly takes him in his mouth again. 

Changbin is vaguely aware of the sound of fireworks going off outside, of the loud music blasting in the living room, but all his other senses are focused on Hyunjin and Hyunjin only. He doesn’t even care that his friends might hear him, so he lets go and moans freely. This seems to urge Hyunjin on, because he picks up the pace and soon Changbin is spilling into his mouth.

He tries real hard not to close his eyes at the feeling of his orgasm coursing through his body, because he needs to see Hyunjin as he swallows everything. The sight is lewd, but beautiful. Hyunjin’s lips are swollen, his eyes glassy from having had Changbin so far down his throat, and Changbin feels like he could stare at this view forever.

But he doesn’t get the chance, because within a moment, Hyunjin is off the bed, quickly taking off his pants and underwear off in one go, and before he knows it he’s back again, climbing over Changbin to straddle his chest.

“Can I– shit,” Hyunjin takes himself in his hand, “I’ve never been this hard.”

Changbin doesn’t even know what the other is asking, and honestly he doesn’t care. Hyunjin is on his chest, stroking himself, and he’s fucking gorgeous. Weirdly enough, the sight in front of Changbin manages to make his spent dick twitch. So again, he just nods.

Hyunjin takes off his shirt, the movement messing up his sweaty hair, and Changbin gasps because Hyunjin is just so ridiculously beautiful that the entire moment feels unreal. But then Hyunjin takes himself into his hand again and changes his position a little so that his cock is touching Changbin’s skin in between his pecs, spreading his precum all over. 

And then it clicks with Changbin.

He’s gonna rub himself off on his chest.

Hyunjin starts moving. Changbin looks down and it’s honestly obscene, but even more than that, it’s hot as hell. He’s rubbing himself against Changbin’s chest, skin moving against skin, the slide getting more slippery with every movement. Changbin has trouble breathing, not because of Hyunjin’s weight on him, but at the discovery that even Hyunjin’s cock is pretty.

Changbin needs some kind of grounding to keep himself from getting painfully hard again, so he grabs at Hyunjin’s thighs, which are tightly squeezing his torso. This turns out to be a mistake, because his thighs feel big and strong, and Changbin doesn’t even wanna start thinking about what Hyunjin could do to him with them. 

Hyunjin’s breathing speeds up and Changbin looks up. He’s still biting his bottom lip, and his bangs are so sweaty that it looks like he just came out of the shower, dangling messily in front of his eyes. Changbin wants to say something, tell him how beautiful he is, or how lucky he feels. How much he loves him. But he’s just speechless, completely blown away.

When Hyunjin finally comes, he’s so loud that Changbin just knows their friends can hear them in the living room, but he doesn’t care about anything but Hyunjin at this moment. He has to stop his boyfriend from flopping down onto his chest into his own mess, and his arms shake as he holds him up. Not because he’s heavy, but from complete exhaustion from everything that has happened just now.

Hyunjin’s smile is warm and dazed and he lazily kisses Changbin, and Changbin feels like he could kiss him like this forever if his arms weren’t about to give out on him.

“Come on, here you go,” he says as he carefully lays down Hyunjin’s pliant body next to him. Changbin peels his shirt from his own shoulders and cleans the wetness from his chest before it can dry up.

“Isn’t that silk?” Hyunjin asks, voice slurred.

“I don’t care, I’ll buy a new one,” Changbin says as he tosses the dirtied shirt to the corner of the room.

“Hmm,” Hyunjin pulls him down to the bed again, and throws his leg over Changbin’s hips. “that’s hot. Buy me one too.” And with that, Hyunjin is back to touching Changbin’s chest again, slowly tracing circles with his fingers.

“Wow, you must really like my pecs, huh?” Changbin asks, a bit giddy at the gentle touch after what happened to his skin earlier.

“I told you I did,” Hyunjin says as he presses a kiss to one of them, giggling when Changbin flexes it at the exact same moment his lips touch skin. Hyunjin then seems to realize something. “Oh, I forgot to tell you something.”

“Happy new year?” Changbin asks with a grin. Hyunjin slaps his chest at that and Changbin fakes a shocked gasp. “Don’t damage your favorite property!”

“Shut up,” Hyunjin says before pressing a wet kiss to his mouth and effectively doing exactly so. He pulls away and says, “I was gonna say that I love you.”

“God,” Changbin has to look up at the ceiling for a second, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to hearing that.” Softly, he puts his hand on Hyunjin’s cheek, just caressing the soft skin for a second, before saying, “I love you too, a lot.”

And the moment is perfect, something like from a movie, until someone loudly bangs on the door.

“Are y’all done?! We got McFlurries!” Jisung’s voice sounds obnoxiously loud even through the closed door.

Hyunjin throws a slipper at the door and Changbin just laughs until his stomach hurts. Maybe things are just gonna be like this from now on, just them and their newly assembled group of friends ruining romantic moments. But that’s okay, perfect even, because it makes Changbin happy, and with the way Hyunjin joins him in laughter it seems to make him happy as well. 

Yeah, Changbin could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all so much for reading and commenting!
> 
> school is about to start so i might not upload in a while (especially because i'm writing a big fic rn) pls consider checking out my other work tho!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your thoughts in a comment!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
